Percy Jackson and the Depths of Tartarus
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: He thought that the Fates were done with him. Instead, three hundred - or was it four hundred? - years after TLO, he starts thinking otherwise. Eventual Percy/Annabeth. AU, no elements of HoO. Rated for Grover's Swearing Spree. Sequel up. -Shini
1. He's Back!

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Prologue: He's back!_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I looked idly up at the cavern ceiling, pacing back and forth, annoyed once again. Was it so hard for that damned god to install some entertainment for a captor? You'd think being immortal would be fun. Don't get me wrong, it is – every century or so.

Of course, twenty years ago, I had thrown a French fry – a decayed one, mind you - into the prison. The prisoner responded by trying to kill me.

But, hey! I was beyond death. Not really, but close enough.

"Anything new, boy?" A hissing voice, well, hissed beside me. I glanced over briefly, before continuing to pace around. It was Mrs Dodds – my old Maths teacher when I was alive. That wasn't her real name, though. It wouldn't suit her, since she was in Fury form.

I nodded to her, "Alecto." I said, then stopped my pacing, and got out a hamburger.

She looked at my choice of food, disgusted. "Out of all the edible things in the universe you could summon, you pick that?"

I glanced at her again as I took a bite out of it. I chewed thoughtfully, "Hmm, tasty. Huh, I should have gotten a blue one, though…"

She rolled her eyes, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She proceeded to give me a dirty look. I asked, taking the bait, "Well, what would you have gotten?

"A nice, seasoned and barbequed demigod carcass. Just fresh." She smirked at my brief disturbed expression.

I rolled my eyes. "And you say I'm mad."

Alecto tried to look innocent. Keyword: _tried_. "Huh? For what?" The pointy, sharp teeth didn't help with the 'not guilty!' look. Heck, her appearance practically screamed, 'I eat every edible thing within a twenty mile radius!'

I stared at her, "Is it me, or are you getting a bit too ancient? I swear, just yesterday, you said I was crazy for choosing to be a guard for Tartarus."

She sneered at me, "You idiot. That was last year. You're the one getting too old."

I blinked, "Seriously? Hm… I really must be getting too old. I won't be catching up to you anytime soon, though."

Alecto growled at me. I just grinned at her, absentmindedly chucking my burger wrapping down into Tartarus.

I started pacing again. "So, anything new up yonder?"

She shrugged, "Not really. That chick you asked me-"

"Annabeth." I said automatically. I frowned, and mentally berated myself, _I don't love her anymore! Get over her, Perce!_

She glared, "Right, her. Anyways, _Annabeth _is still with the Hunters. Last I saw, she got back from hunting down the Minotaur."

I blinked, "Okay. Grover, then?

"Immortal as always. Don't think he's gotten any smarter, though."

"Dad?"

"Couldn't spy on him."

"Tyson?"

"Forges. All good."

"Chiron?"

"Still teaching, of course."

"Hm… okay then." I mused, stopping, and looking at Tartarus. "Anything major?"

"Not really." She paused, and cocked her head, as if remembering something. "Oh, yeah. Huh, I forgot to tell you, you know that Prophecy? That Great Prophecy after your own?"

I nodded, "Yeah, is it in action?" _Took long enough._

She rolled her eyes, "It had been fulfilled 52 years ago."

I stared at her. "And you tell me this now?"

She shrugged.

I put on a thoughtful expression, "So that's why there were so many people coming down, and all those earthquakes and bangs... And the fact that everything went dark for a whole year."

Alecto gave me a look, and settled her expression, once again, into a sneer, "Another Prophecy came up."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

Alecto nodded, "Goes something like this:

"_From the depths of Tartarus, the Crooked One shall rise;_

_Demigods __shall twice perish or defy his lies;_

_Third time unlucky, reborn one's body claimed;_

_The Twelve Enthroned, cast down by Olympus' ultimate bane;_

_And Half-bloods will see endless tomorrows, until his cursed day comes with sorrow."_

I had one comment, "Ouch." Then my eyebrows furrowed, "That's the next Great Prophecy?" I thought it sounded pretty depressing. As she nodded, I turned back to the entrance of Tartarus.

"Who were listening?" I asked.

Alecto answered, "Chiron, Lord Apollo, Lord Dionysus, and the Lord Satyr." Well, Apollo should have warned the other gods by now. So where were they?

She continued, "And Grover told those other two Huntresses." Thalia and Annabeth maybe?

There was pause between us. I thought hard, trying to decipher the prophecy. _So, the 'Crooked One' is obviously Kronos. Demigods shall twice defy his lies... or perish? So, technically, make the right desicions.__ Third time unlucky, someone's body will be claimed? By who? Kronos, of course. Whose body? _I couldn't help a resigned shudder. _Twelve Enthroned means the Olympians, obviously. The ulitmate bane? Can't be Typhon, definitely Kronos. Endless tomorrows... could mean immortal. By why would they be immortal? 'His cursed day'...?_

Something suddenly struck me. Not literally, of course.

"Strange." I murmured, peering into Tartarus. The bottomless nothingness made me a little dizzy, so I leaned back. Somewhere behind me, Alecto shifted nervously.

I said to her, "Alecto, do you remember how I always chucked bits of random food down there, and Kronos always responds by trying to suck me in?" I paused, half my mind processing the fact that Kronos hadn't tried to kill me yet again by even mentioning his name. There was definitely something wrong.

Alecto nodded, "What about it?"

I sighed, "I threw that hamburger wrapper in there around –" I glanced up at the cavern ceiling briefly, "- Oh, half an hour ago. Kronos usually responds in twenty."

The Fury peered over the edge, and hurriedly backed up a step or two nervously.

"Alecto." I said grimly.

She straightened, knowing I was serious, "Yes, Lord Perseus?"

"Inform our Lord Hades…" I stared back down into Tartarus. There was now no faint, golden glow that signified Kronos' scattered essence. I wondered briefly how he had gotten away without my knowledge. _Well, damn. _I thought, and noted, in the back of my head, never again to get a security guard job ever.

"Inform him that Kronos has escaped again."

* * *

_Chapter One: Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade_

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, anyone wanna flame this story? Go ahead, I'll just make friends with you =)**

**Anyway, huge thanks to Lavinda Hood, who used to Beta-Read my story. Although this version is my own. Heh, she asked me to mention her, so... I'm mentioning her! =)**

**Sorry if there is anything off in this story that does not corespond with Greek Mythology or the story.**

**And, obviously, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. =)**

**Please review! I want to know your opinions! And, I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Just the plot, and this is the first, and last time I will ever do a disclaimer for this story! =P**


	2. Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter One: Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

"But, my lady, you can't!" My friend, Thalia Grace, pleaded.

Artemis sighed, silver clothes rustling gently, "Lieutenant, I will go ahead to see Lord Hades. Stay here, and guard my Hunters."

"But-"

"Enough." The goddess finally hardened her voice, "Please, stay and take care of my Hunters until I come back." With those words, Artemis turned and marched into the palace.

Thalia pursed her lips, turning to face me and the others, "Our Lady has ordered us to stay." Before, during the argument, the other Hunters had been watching in fearful silence. Now, however, they were anxious. Me included.

"We must follow her!" Called a woman that looked around a year older than me.

A girl, I think 100 going on 13, said calmly, "No. We must respect our Lady's wishes."

Thalia cleared her throat, and protests died down, "We will wait here for her. During this time… what should we do?"

Amy Lowe, a girl who had recently just joined us, asked timidly, "Well, what did you do before you became a Hunter?" There were some agreements.

"It has been a long time," Thalia said thoughtfully, "But, before I became a Hunter, I think I was just about to turn sixteen. I was on a quest, to save our Lady Artemis."

"What happened to her?" Someone asked.

"She was kidnapped." Thalia told us, "By Atlas, who was free at that time."

There were murmurs of fear, and she said, "While he was free, an old friend of mine, Luke Castellan-"

"A hero!"

"Just a boy, really."

Thalia ignored the interruptions, "He was to hold up the sky in place of him. Then our sister, Annabeth here," She gestured to me, and I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks as some girls glanced at me. "She was kidnapped, and held the burden, while Luke went free."

I touched the grey streak in my hair that was gained from holding the sky. I remembered the pain. It was horrible.

"Anyway, it was then Artemis was held captive, and she took the sky from Annabeth." Angry comments swept through the group, but Thalia continued, "So me, Phoebe-"

A girl near me cried out angrily, "I was supposed to come along, but those Stoll brothers..!"

Thalia hummed agreement, "Heh, she couldn't come, because the night after she got chosen for the quest, she wore a T-shirt that had centaur blood inside of it."

"Boys!" Some girls said disdainfully.

"Well, two boys actually came with us. Grover Underwood-"

"Lord Satyr?"

"Yeah, him and-" She glanced at me, "Percy Jackson." I pursed my lips, and looked away, squishing down the memories, and feelings, that came along with that name.

"The boy who saved Olympus?" Amy asked.

Thalia nodded, "Yup. But, mainly, he was on the quest to save, uh, Annabeth."

Once again, the girls glanced at me.

I turned redder. I shot a scathing glance at Thalia.

"Carrying on, " Thalia rolled her eyes, "Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade came along as well. They were Hunters. During the quest, we came upon the god's junkyard. There, a not-so-small version of Talos came alive. Percy came up with a plan to defeat it, and Bianca volunteered. She was brave, as she controlled the statue from the inside, but she died when it crashed down." There was solemn silence among the group, before Thalia continued, "Zoe Nightshade had known what the prophecy was talking about, when she took the quest. One of the lines was about one of the group dying by a parent's hand. She knew it would be her, but she went anyway. She died while fighting Atlas. She lives now, in the stars."

Thalia murmured a soft farewell in Ancient Greek. The others and I followed.

That night, as the Hunters were waiting for Artemis to come back from a meeting with Hades, I fell asleep. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, I dreamt of that meeting. I didn't get all of the conversation, though.

_[I was standing in a place I recognised as Hades' palace. Hades himself was sitting on his throne, arguing with Artemis, who stood in front of him. Persephone and Demeter were no where in sight._

_Artemis was saying, outraged, "-None believe him?"_

_Hades looked uncomfortable, "Look, I would have come, but-"_

_"Call your brothers now! They would believe your word."_

_"Argh!" Hades began to look frustrated, "Artemis! Don't fret, don't worry, and please don't interfere. We know what we are doing."_

_Artemis' eyes narrowed, "And what are you doing?"_

_Hades coughed, "Uh, nothing…" It didn't look convincing._

_She frowned, "Whatever you do plan… does it involve him?"_

_He nodded, "Dangerous, yes. But, it might work."_

_"And what did you plan to achieve?"_

_"Well, the Great Prophecy… it is vague, but must be correct. Unfortunately, the fourth line must mean me as well. Kronos would get one of his brothers to replace me. The end is unavoidable, the demigods… they would be our only hope." He spoke this part grudgingly._

_Artemis said, "Unavoidable is it?" She sighed, "Very well, I will do what I can to help, even though," She eyed him disapprovingly, "You won't tell me your plan. A safe place shall suffice, for the demigods willing to rebel when we fall. But, don't think I will give up instantly. I am sending my Hunters to Camp Half-Blood, where they will help, if they can."_

_Hades nodded, "Good. Also-" He paused, eyes searching the room. Then they fixed on me._

_Artemis followed his gaze. Her expression softened, "Annabeth. I'm sorry, but this is a private matter."_

_And, with a wave of her hand, I fell into dreamless darkness.]_

* * *

_Chapter Two: I Bet My Life On Enchiladas!_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chapter was rushed... so no point telling me that. =)**


	3. I Bet My Life On Enchiladas

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Two: I Bet My Life On Enchiladas_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

_["You lie!" Zeus boomed, eyes cold. I noticed that he didn't look any older than when I last saw him. The perks of being immortal, I guess._

_I knew better than telling a god where he should shove his accusations. I wanted to; Hades knows how much he deserves it. But I couldn't, unless I wanted to be Percy Pizza – with extra olives. Instead, I did the next best thing._

_I growled out, peeved, "Kronos wouldn't have been gone forever! He probably manipulated some random, stray demigod to be his host, again!" As Poseidon looked away, and Zeus continued glaring, I stamped my foot in frustration. I actually did! "Why won't you believe me?" I said._

_I saw Poseidon frown disapprovingly at me. He, too, didn't look any older. I scowled. I didn't care what he though about me now. After all, he hadn't even tried to contact me, through Hades, at least, in the 400 years I had been dead._

_Now Zeus didn't believe me about Kronos! Damn gods and their towering egos!_

_I was reduced to hoping Hades might pop up suddenly, to support my statements. In fact, where was he? I was getting beyond peeved now._

_I sighed as Zeus stood, glowering at me with lightning reflected in his orbs. I could feel the static from where I was standing – a good ten metres from his throne._

_"You dare contradict me, boy? You are lucky you are well respected here, else I would have your head! Now go, and tell your attention seeking lies somewhere else!" Zeus roared._

_Poseidon waved his hand. The last look I saw of him were his eyes. Deep pools of distrust and slight annoyance._

_I was angry. As well as hurt. My father didn't believe _me_! His own _son_!_

_"_See, Perseus?" _A cold, taunting voice whispered into my head, _"They don't believe you. Join me. You don't need them…"

_I recognised the voice. It was Kronos.]_

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I sat up slowly. One glance around the room told me I was in my house. I frowned as memories of my reincarnation's body rushed into my brain. I was Peter Johnson, ironically enough. Messy, chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. My stamina in this body wasn't much to brag about, considering my athletic build.

I checked the time on my bedside table. It was around eight o'clock AM, Wednesday. The school was just around the corner… and I was going to be late.

I quickly got dressed into track pants and an orange t-shirt. According to my memories, I was sixteen, and my step father hardly ever came home or cared about me. I snorted to myself. _At least he pays for school._ I then stifled a laugh. Grover. He was my best friend. In fact, I noticed today was the last day of school. I wouldn't have been surprised if a monster attacked. Considering if I was a demigod or not.

"Peter?" The doorbell rang. I knew it was Grover. The night before, he had said he wanted to walk to school with me, even though it was only two blocks away.

I quickly grabbed some spare clothes, and filled up a bottle of water. I didn't care about school. As far as I had improvised, I needed to ditch.

I went to the front door; backpack slung over my shoulder, and opened it. There stood Grover, wearing sneakers to hide his hooves, and a cap to hide his horns. He also wore brown track pants, and a yellow shirt. Surprisingly, he only looked the tiniest bit older than when I last saw him. Apparently, he had used most of the powers of Pan inside of him, and turned immortal. He did it so he could keep an eye on the Wild.

I waved smiling, "Hey, Grover."

He grinned, "Peter! You ready to go?" I nodded and we set off.

As soon as we went, I knew something was bound to happen. Turns out I was right – just not in the way I had expected it to be.

"Peter…" Grover stated, twitching nervously.

I glanced at him, slightly worried. Was I a demigod in this life? Was Grover going to tell me something important?

I was far from right.

It was the first time I'd seen Grover glare harshly, least of all at me. He stopped, and turned towards me; I followed suit to him. I blinked, surprised and confused at Grover's odd behaviour. Perhaps he was a monster instead?

Then I knew the answer. I discovered the problem when I rifled through my memories. I hadn't been that far away from my old personality in this life, but there were a few quirks about it. I also missed out on a lot of school. For some reason, I was mostly sick. And the school had never ringed up, but neither was my step father around.

I frowned as I realised this. Was my step father a monster instead? Did Grover think I was the monster who was kidnapping random students throughout the year? Urgh, this life was confusing. No time to think, though. Grover had begun attacking me.

I dodged out of the way of his celestial bronze short sword. Wait, short sword? Where was his reed pipe?

I heard it before I saw it. Vines grew out of the ground, to wrap around my legs, tripping me over in the process. I fell to the ground, hard. Grover seemed to be really good now, at fighting.

Even being trapped, I managed to dodge his quick jab at my chest. He looked frustrated, as if he couldn't believe a 'monster' like me could evade him.

I had to make him listen to me. And definitely not hurt him or die in the process. I called out with all my being, _Riptide!_

At first, nothing happened, and I started to panic, but then the golden, ballpoint pen appeared in my hand, and I quickly uncapped it. Slashing through my bonds, I jumped up, facing Grover. I blocked another strike from Grover. His eyes widened, and he jumped back. He gaped, "Where did you get that?"

I sighed in exasperation, "It's me, Grover! Percy!"

He shook his head, "You're lying. He died a long time ago. I suppose you just stole his personality from my mind, you monster, but your way off!' He waved his sword.

Suddenly, there was a shout of, "Grover!" And, "Who are _you_?"

Another replica of me appeared, puffing. I gestured, "_This_ is the monster." I said, annoyed.

The double looked at me, confused, but I saw a dangerous glint in his eyes I knew Grover couldn't see.

Grover pointed his sword at me, "Get away, Peter. I'll explain later."

I wanted to yell at Grover in frustration as the monster shuffled nervously out of his eyesight and behind him. The monster winked at me, then lunged at Grover's unprotected back. Faster than a normal satyr, Grover jumped out of the way.

Slightly irritated, I turned to Grover, "See?"

Instead of jumping for joy that I was Percy, he just shrugged. I scowled. He still didn't believe me.

Grover quickly slashed the monster into oblivion, and I almost cheered. Almost, because he turned his sword tip to my neck.

If the situation weren't so dire, I would have laughed. Knowing me, I would probably look back on this and crack up.

Considering I lived, of course.

On that happy note, Grover held his sword closer to my neck. "If you really are Percy, you would know something I always said, around 300 years ago." Grover told me, voice having the slightest of tremors. I guess he didn't usually have his supposedly dead (alive?) best friend at sword point.

I took the risk that he would probably skewer me, but what was I supposed to say to make him believe me? Argh, my brain hurt. This was supposed to be… _her_ area of expertise.

"Five seconds." He warned me. My mind went into panic mode. _Oh, my gods! Oh, my gods!_, were the only words I could think of. Then, some tiny part of my brain where _her_ wisdom had rubbed off of, took over temporarily.

Great. I was betting my life on one word. Anyone could have heard Grover rant about it when we were younger. But, it was the only thing I could think of to say in the span of three…

"Two seconds." Grover stated.

And I blurted out, "Enchiladas!"

* * *

_Chapter Three: We Ride a She-Boar To Camp_

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Do the gods feel out of character? Then again, they have to be, if the story has to work. =)**


	4. I Ride A She Pig To Camp

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Three: We Ride A She-Pig To Camp_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

You'd think the new, well, not-so-new, Lord of the Wild, would greet me formally. You know, all mature and stuff? I hoped Grover hadn't turned all stiff and jaded like a political jerk.

Not at all. Nope, instead, Grover managed to splutter out stupidly, "P-Perrrcy?" Yup, real mature for a three hundred year old Lord Satyr.

But I really was thankful that Grover hadn't changed at all. It would have been awkward if he had.

I grinned, "It really is me, G-man!"

"Perrrcy!" Grover bleated out. A reminder to you all: getting bear hugged by a satyr while they are running at around two hundred kilometres per hour really, _really, _knocks the air out of you.

"Perrrcy!" Grover said again, "Why didn't you tell me you were Peter? Were you reborn? Why did you take so long?"

"Firstly," I said, stifling a yawn, "I only just gained my past memories today; secondly, yes; and thirdly, because, well, Kronos is back again."

"Again?" He sniffed, "He just doesn't know when to give up!"

I laughed, "And that's why we need to beat him into submission again."

I'd like to tell you that I was ready to come back to Camp Half-Blood, ready to meet some old friends, etc. But I wasn't. I never would be.

As long as _she_ was there.

You could call me spineless, but I really wasn't ready to meet Annabeth. Old wounds would reopen; salt sprinkled on it and rubbed in, blah, blah, blah. After all, _she _was the one that broke up with me first.

But I still didn't want to see her. Period.

So why was I agreeing now to go to Camp Half-Blood, you may ask? Well, one, I _did _want to see Chiron again; two, _Grover _blackmailed me.

Yes, Grover does _blackmail _now. Scary when you think about it, isn't it?

So when he held up a picture of me and Annabeth snuggled up together in a bathtub (long story), thankfully wearing clothes, and threatening to get it plastered all over the news, I agreed pretty fast.

Grover provided the ride.

When I thought about it, it was all going too fast for me. I mean, right after I 'wake up', I get attacked by Grover, kill a monster, and, now, I'm getting bundled off to Camp Half-Blood. My head hurt. And bouncing along on the overgrown she-pig thing didn't help much either.

The ride didn't last as long as I wanted it to, and I now lay, slightly ruffled, by Thalia's pine tree. Grover was cracking up laughing at me; while he had jumped smoothly off the she-pig, I had tumbled off and landed in an ungraceful position.

Needless to say, I was quite red in the face when I got up again.

I yawned, stretching. I felt drained. Having not slept in three hundred years did that to you, I suppose.

Grover managed to stop laughing at me enough to gesture to follow him. I yawned again, suddenly weak in the legs. _Just tell Chiron what's going on, then you can rest, Perce._ I told myself, sternly forcing my legs to trudge on.

"Grover!" called a voice. I stopped abruptly, and almost fell over. It was her.

Annabeth came forward, and I briefly examined her before casting my gaze to the ground. She looked really different, that was certain. Her hair was braided back to keep it out of her face; she wore the silver parkas the Hunters had, and there was now a faint, silver glow around her that signfied that she was immortal, and a Hunter of Artemis.

Simply put, I thought she was beautiful. Then instantly berated myself for thinking that.

I examined the grass blades dully as I listened to Annabeth's disapproving voice, "Grover! Can't you see he's practically sleeping on his feet?"

I almost felt Grover's gaze as he glanced at me.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Per-Peter." I was grateful he didn't say my name. It would have led to a lot of awkward questions.

Then, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. It was Annabeth. When I came to that realisation, I blushed to the roots of my hair. But… I felt complete. For the first time in three hundred and something years, I felt whole.

I smiled softly, and surrendered myself to the yearning darkness.

Luckily, I didn't hear Grover's snickering.

* * *

_Chapter Four: Yet Another Disbeliever_

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review! My ego eats them for breakfast.**


	5. Yet Another Disbeliever

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Four: Yet Another Disbeliever_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

You know, this would sound pretty cliché, but it feels like I'm just floating in the darkness. Really, I couldn't feel, or see my body. I tried opening my eyes, but I could have been lifting elephants for my efforts.

So, for a while, all I heard were voices. I was also managing to swallow some spoon-fed nectar someone was giving me. A part of me wished it was Annabeth.

"…Didn't even check if there was anything wrong with him!" I managed to remain calm at Annabeth's voice.

Another voice – Grover? – protested, "But, he hardly showed any sign of fatigue or injury on the way here!"

Annabeth retorted, "You-!" She didn't get far when I heard a door open and the clip-clop of hooves.

"Ah, Grover. Annabeth as well? Did Artemis send you?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. The whole Hunt is here. Lady Artemis went on a mission. She didn't elaborate, though."

"I see. Are they already settled in?"

"They should be here round about now. I was sent ahead a while ago to tell you, but I encountered Grover and his friend." My nose twitched when she said the last bit. Aren't I her friend as well…? Then I had to remind myself that she didn't know who I really was.

"Good. Now, onto the matter of your friend, Grover." My nose twitched again. _Am I only 'Grover's friend' to them?_ I sulked inside my head. I heard a slight rustle of clothe. I imagined Chiron shifting around to look at me, or Grover.

I frowned inwardly. I wondered what Artemis was doing. Hades said he hadn't shared our plan. Maybe she was off searching for another special monster? I thought dubiously. I shoved the thought to the back of my mind. I would sort it our later.

I focused on their voices.

"What's his name?" That was Chiron asking.

Grover cleared his throat nervously. I could almost hear his thoughts yelling at me, _why won't you wake up and explain yourself, Perrrcy?_

"U-Uhm, Per-Peter Johnson." He stuttered.

There was a slight choke. "That… That sounds like _his _name." Annabeth muttered. Silence.

Suddenly, I got the impression that somebody was leaning over my prone body and examining my facial features very closely. That someone sniffed, "He even looks almost like him!" Annabeth exclaimed.

A small pause. I heard a nervous shuffle in the background. Probably Grover.

Annabeth's next sentence caught me by surprise, and I blushed heavily, "Huh. I think Percy was way cuter. What the-?"

Alarm bells went, _ding, ding, ding!_, off in my head. I was pretty much ready to get up and bolt.

Annabeth dropped the bomb, "He's even blushing like Percy!" I wanted to sit up and tell Grover to put a sock in it as he started giggling in an unmanly way.

Chiron stated the obvious, "Well, then. It seems Peter is awake if he's blushing to your comments."

It was at that moment I regained full control of my limbs. I inwardly groaned._ Such fantastic timing! And there's Annabeth of all people right next to me! _I grumbled to myself internally.

I opened my navy blue orbs. And started abruptly when I saw her face _way_ too close to my own. I felt some guilty satisfaction and mirth as she, too, blushed, and withdrew. Some part of my mind registered that I was lying in a bed in the infirmary.

She turned to Chiron, "It was nice to see you again, Chiron. I'll just secure the other Hunters' lodgings here, if you don't mind."

Chiron shook his head, "No, I don't. Your welcome here anytime. I'm assuming we'll be having Capture the Flag?"

Annabeth smiled, which, I admit, made my heart flutter slightly. "We will participate as it is traditional. Well, I'll be seeing you!" And she stalked briskly out of the room.

Chiron faced me again, with a scary-ish, calm smile on his face. You know, the kind of smile that told you, 'You-had-better-tell-me-everything-Perseus-Jackson!'. Yeah, that one. The one unfortunately reserved for me. Because, well, the thing had my name in it. But, then again, he could smile that smile to anyone.

Anyway, spontaneous speculations aside, he asked, "Well, Percy. It is good to see you again, never mind in another body."

I shrugged, brushing off the fact that he easily guessed who I was. After all, he was a – what? – 3000-year-old centaur, more or less.

"Yeah, about that…" I started, noticing, out of the corner of my eye, Grover inching forward to hear my explanation.

"Kronos is causing trouble again, and most of the gods don't believe me." Okay, maybe that was a bit too blunt, but, Chiron was, as I had mentioned, a 3000-year-old centaur, more or less. And Grover… Well, Grover could handle it. He was the G-man, after all!

…

So maybe that wasn't a good excuse, but… back to their reactions!

I expected to see some gasps, minus the small one from Grover. Unfortunately, it didn't happen. Chiron enlightened me, "The gods have informed me of your… miscalculation."

I had no idea what that meant, but I couldn't mistake the tone that underlined the word. Well, damn. Out of all the people I really trusted, Chiron just had to let me down as well. He didn't believe me either! I clenched my teeth, growling inwardly.

Chiron looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Percy. But, the gods say to leave this matter alone." With that, he trotted out of the infirmary.

I scowled. Grover twittered nervously, holding his hands up, "Don't worry, Perrrcy!" He bleated, "We'll just defeat Kronos again, with or without their help! But for now-" He shuddered, "Capture the Flag with the Hunters."

* * *

_Chapter Five: Capture The Flag_

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review! =)**


	6. Capture the Flag

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Five: Capture The Flag_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

Grover had shown me around the camp once again. Nothing had changed, really, except that everything was… improved. Only slightly, though.

"So, what cabin should I stay in for now?" I asked Grover, eyeing the hyper activities of random demigods. I debated in my mind that there were maybe around… one hundred of them? Then again, my guess couldn't have been that accurate.

I raised an eyebrow when some random kid fell off the lava wall. Luckily, someone caught her.

Grover blinked, "You could always go with Poseidon. Of course, you'll be having a few siblings.

I ignored the stab of jealously those words brought me, and glanced at him, "Don't I have to be claimed, though?"

He shrugged, "In a sense, you are still his son. I suppose it depends on your powers."

I looked down at my hands, "Grover? I don't think I have my old powers anymore." I thought back to when I last showered. Before I had 'woken up', since I hadn't had a shower at Camp yet, but I still had gotten wet.

Grover frowned, "You sure? You might… though it is rare to gain back your powers after rebirth."

I pouted, "Dang, I'll miss them."

"Now you can be as normal as the rest of us!" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the vote of sympathy."

"I thought it was confidence?"

I waved a hand airily, "It can be anything it wants to be, grasshopper."

After that, Grover wouldn't stop looking at me as if I were insane.

My logical comment to this was, "Take a picture; it'll last longer."

* * *

It was now lunch. My jaw dropped at how many campers there now were. Granted, it was only double the amount when I had last been alive, but it was a big improvement.

I sat sullenly at the 'Unclaimed' table, seeing as how I was pretty lost on where to go. Grover hadn't exactly elaborated on that part. I noticed that I was one of the older ones in their group. The other kids were thirteen and younger.

The gods haven't let up on their promise after all, I thought dryly.

The food arrived, and I was one of the last to get up and offer food to the gods. As I neared the fire, I saw two girls, wearing silver clothes, talking.

The blond one smiled, when she spotted me, "Hey, Peter!"

I waved feebly, somehow managing not to drop my plate, "Hey."

"Did I introduce myself before?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well," She said, "My name's Annabeth." She then gestured to the black haired teen beside her, "And this is Thalia."

Thalia nodded curtly to me. She didn't look that much different than when I last saw her. The glow around her being was now more pronouned, and her hair still had the silver circlet braided into it, signifing she was the lieutenant of Artemis. Now she turned to the fire, and scraped off some food on her plate. I caught the murmured words, "To Lord Zeus and Lady Artemis."

I said awkwardly, after Thalia finished, "Uhm, my name's Per-Peter. Peter Johnson."

Thalia managed a small smile, "I know. Annabeth told me about you."

"Nice to know." I smiled nervously. During our small exchange, Annabeth had shoveled a portion of her food into the fire. I couldn't hear what she said, but I guessed it was to Athena and Artemis.

She nodded to me, "We'll see you later, Peter. Maybe in Capture the Flag?"

I shrugged, "Probably." With that, they both went instantly, talking in hushed tones.

I turned to the fire, thinking furiously. _Should I tell them who I really am? What would Annabeth say? Er, not that I'm concerned with what she thinks…_, I said silently, trying to convince myself. _It's not like I'm still in love with her…,_ I blushed.

"Hades and Artemis." I muttered, and accidentally shoved more food than I wanted into the flames. I inhaled the scent vigorously. It had been a pretty long time since I had last smelt it.

As I went back to my table, I wondered whose kid I was. Can't be Poseidon, I thought, glancing at that specific table. I scowled slightly when I saw four demigods sitting there. I glanced at the Hades and Zeus tables, and saw that they had a bit more. My anger dampened. At least Poseidon had a bit more control than his brothers.

I started abruptly. Where had that anger come from? Of course, I was in a different body, but it can't have affected my mind, can it?

I noticed some people were staring, so I ducked my head and hurried back to my seat.

I didn't pay much attention to the conversation going on at my table. But, after a while, it did turn self-satisfying when they mentioned my old name. I couldn't help the smug grin when a nine-year-old exclaimed, "Do any of you know of Percy Jackson?"

Someone commented, "I heard he was a hero."

"I heard he was hot!" I blushed when I saw a girl exclaim that.

However, when a guy snorted, "Probably some selfish bastard." My temper flared abruptly.

I snapped out, "And how would you know? That whole event was three hundred years ago."

The kids at my table stared at me. The oldest person, who had spoken out, was around twenty years old, and probably the mentor for all the Unclaimed, leaned back comfortably. He smirked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and light blue eyes. "So, you yourself would know what had happened, then?"

I didn't let his gaze intimidate me, "No. But why don't you ask someone who had been present? One of the Hunters – or maybe even an Olympian?"

The guy flushed with anger. At first, I thought it was directed at me, but he managed to answer calmly, "Valid point." And he promptly turned away from me.

His behavior seemed quite familiar. An old enemy? Friend? Then I groaned in frustration. Don't tell me he wants to overthrows the gods. Like, what was his name again? Lucky? Lupe? No, wait, Luke.

I chewed on a piece of bacon thoughtfully. Did that guy really hate the Olympians? I wondered what was wrong now. Maybe they were starting to become lax in their promise?

_Yay_. I felt a tad bit exasperated, _Time to go flaw-searching, Per…Peter!_

* * *

Time for Capture the Flag. A mix of several cabins stood around the blue flag. I noticed that not all the campers were playing. I figured that some of them had to sit out for the numbers to be even.

The mentor of the 'Unclaimed' Cabin was yelling instructions. By now, I had learned his name was Brian Lowe, and was a pretty well-known guy that hung around the sword arena a lot. Go figure.

"Basically," Brian was saying. "Well will separate into three groups of ten. One group will defend the flag. Another will lead a diversion at the enemies' flag, and the last group will split briefly and hurry through the edges of the forest, quietly taking care of sentries. From there, since the diversion group will be creating a distraction, just try and get the flag, and sneak it back. If that fails, switch to knock them all out..." He started moving among the group and assembling the teams.

Just my luck, I grumbled to myself, glaring at Brian's back. Why am I always on the defense?

The other two teams moved off, and I stood awkwardly around with my own group. I made a split-second decision, and called out in the now-silent clearing. "I'll take the creek!" And promptly headed off without another word. Thankfully, no one followed.

As I neared the running water, apprehension struck me. The main reason I chose to guard this place was because, maybe, just maybe, I would, after all, have my powers.

I hesitated at the edge, staring down at the rapid waters. I knew I shouldn't let my hopes get up, since I've always gotten wet beforehand. But I couldn't help thinking that, now that I was in Camp, and I had my memories, maybe I have them? Was my previous manipulation with water part of my spirit? Or did it just come with the body?

Eyes wide, I stepped into the creek.

And instantly got wet and cold to the bone. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in. Nothing. No powers _at all_.

Only three emotions rolled through my head carefully. Sadness, since I would miss them; a tinge of frustration, since I wouldn't be powerful anymore (this confused me greatly); and elation, because, maybe, this time, I could have a normal-ish life, without being hunted nearly all the time by monsters.

_Yeah, but you have no guardian, nor money. _A bitter, blunt, but rational voice told me, _not to mention the problems you would have with ADHD and dyslexia. And you wouldn't want to run away from your destiny…_

I flinched away from that thought, and promptly dropped the fantasy of living a nice, undisturbed life.

Trying to distract myself, I glanced around my area. In the distance, I saw my team making pairs and setting up stations. My nose twitched. I wondered whose kid I was. Definitely not Poseidon or Artemis. I cringed at the thought of Athena being my mother. She would be pretty scary. But, maybe, she would be nicer?

I fingered the ordinary celestial bronze sword strapped to my waist. I badly wanted to use Riptide, but I decided not to. It would most likely cause some… publicity problems, and Annabeth might start nagging for answers if she ever saw it.

So deep I was in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Annabeth running at me with her dagger, whilst taking off her Yankee's Cap. It was only until she took a swipe at me with her weapon that I clumsily withdrew my sword, and blocked her strike at my stomach, numbing my arm temporarily with the jarring. She looked slightly surprised at this, but quickly recovered. She knocked my sword away, easily, since I didn't have time to get a proper grip, and lunged forward again.

I twisted out of the way, just barely, and tried jumping back, but that only ended up with my butt on the creek floor. Annabeth smirked, and put her dagger on my throat.

"Yield?" She asked.

I was about to respond, but something made her gasp in surprise. She saw now staring at the area above my head.

Everything just froze for me. Was it a symbol? Someone had claimed me? Who was it?

I jerkily lifted my head and looked up. And stared, my jaw instantly dropping.

Floating above my head was the glowing image of a dove. I managed to groan aloud, "Someone kill me now." And was promptly knocked out from behind.

* * *

_Chapter Six: Advice and Sexual Tension_

* * *

**A/N: S****orry if there are any errors I overlooked. It would help if you told me as well! =)**

**Please review! =)**


	7. Advice and Sexual Tension

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Six: Advice and Sexual Tension_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

"You didn't have to whack me that hard!" I complained to a smirking Thalia. Right now, I was being held 'captive'.

I rubbed the back of my head gingerly, scowling at the captors.

Annabeth snorted at my comment, "Toughen up. Boys have hard heads, don't they?" I huffed moodily, glaring off into the distance.

However, when my mind wandered over to other disturbing matters, I promptly stood up and started banging my head against the nearest tree. "Of-all-the-gods-why-did-it-have-to-be-her?"

While I did this, Annabeth and Thalia glanced at each other, as if to say, _Is there something wrong with him?_

Right after I finished my sentence, green mist swept out of the tree and solidified into a nymph beside me.

I looked at her blearily, halting my self-abuse, "What?" I could almost feel Thalia's eyes roll. I did, however, hear the sound of Annabeth slapping her palm to her face.

The nymph, who looked vaguely familiar to me, glared at me, crossing her arms. "'What'? 'What'?" She shrieked at me. I flinched at the sound, held up my hands, and tried to subtly back away slowly. It didn't work, though, as she pinned me with her glare. "That's all you have to say when your banging yourself senseless against _my _tree? Honestly, if you weren't Grover's friend, I'd-!" Whatever threat she was going to issue against me was lost as she spotted Annabeth somewhere behind me.

"Annabeth!" She happily said. I raised an eyebrow, disturbed. Were girls always changing their moods in a flash? _Yes, yes, they do,_ I concluded mentally. _It did always happen with Annabeth. Like that time when she came, screaming at me about chocolate… _I shuddered inwardly.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was gaping at the tree nymph. "Juniper?" She gasped, "Is that you?" My jaw almost dropped as well. This was Juniper? Jeez, her attitude was a lot… tougher than I had last seen. And she looked more beautiful. Then again, it has been a long time…

Juniper smiled, "Yup! It's been a while! One hundred years, was it?" My eye twitched. A _while_?

Annabeth nodded politely, "Yeah, it's been too long. I almost didn't recognize you!"

Juniper blushed, "Well, I did get a new look, I suppose. But, what about you? You did contact Percy through Nico like Grover suggested, right?" I gave a little start at my name, barely registering the fact that Juniper's eyes had flickered over to mine briefly. Grover had suggested contacting me? Wait, did Annabeth even try? Apparently not.

Annabeth flushed, "Well, n-no."

Juniper frowned, "Why not?"

"I-I… I thought it would have been…" She searched for the word, "…awkward."

_Awkward? _I yelled in my head, almost letting the words out. _What kind of an excuse is that?_

Juniper gave me a brief look of sympathy, as if… she knew I was the one Annabeth was embarrassed to… talk… to…

Hm.

Wait, didn't that mean Juniper knew who I was? I felt kind of freaked. If I were that obvious, surely Annabeth would have noticed that I was Percy, right? Again, apparently not.

I asked, faking slight dumbness, "Whose Percy?" I glanced at Annabeth. She instantly froze. Behind her, Thalia gave me a withering look.

"Well…" Annabeth began unceratinly, "He… was a hero. Uh, he took part in saving Olympus around two hundred-"

"Three hundred." Juniper muttered.

"Three hundred," Annabeth said, "Years-"

Thalia cut in, "Four hundred, actually."

Annabeth's eye twitched. She sighed, exasperated, "_Four hundred_ years ago."

I commended myself on my acting skills as I asked, rather cluelessly, "But why would you want to contact him?"

And then she shrugged, "That's none of your business."

I bristled, _none of my business? Of course it's my business._ Luckily, a conch horn blew, cutting off a retort I would have probably regretted.

Instantly, Annabeth turned and headed back into the forest. Thalia followed, casting a suspicious glare at me. Once they were out of sight, Juniper commented, "You know, you could have been less tactless."

"Meh." I said. I turned to her, "And how did you guess who I was?"

"Inborn senses." She smiled gently. "The sexual tension between you two was so thick!"

I blinked, "Sexual tension?" I asked, sounding pretty stupid, in my opinion.

Juniper giggled, "I'll see you later, Percy." She said, before fading away into green mist.

Now that all the drama had gone down, I had some time to really think. Unfortunately, the memory of the dove rose once again to the surface of my mind. I groaned aloud, and promptly tried to drown myself in the creek.

"Is it really that bad?" A coy voice asked. I somehow heard it, even when my head was under the water.

I emerged, spluttering, and whirled around to see the most beautiful goddess I had ever laid eyes on. Well, it _was_ Aphrodite, of course. Once again, I was tongue-tied in her presence. "Uhh…"

She leaned forward and pinched my cheeks. "Aren't you so cute? Now that I'm your mother, your love life will be so much easier. A shame, really. But, then again, Annabeth is in the Hunters! So much unresolved drama!" She _squealed, _grinning.

I protested, "B-But it didn't work out last time, why would it now?" I somehow worked through the dumbfounded-ness that came with Aphrodite. Must have been the disbelief.

I started as another thought occurred to me, "Wait, I don't even love her anymore, though!"

Aphrodite crooned, "Ahh, but my dear son," I blanched, "Such sexual tension between you is admirable! You two must simply be together!"

My cheeks flamed. "Sexual tension?" I spluttered.

She checked an imaginary watch. "Sorry, dear, but I have to go!" She started to glow. I quickly got over my shock and averted my eyes as she took on her divine form and disappeared.

* * *

"…Seems that the Hunters have won again. For the eight hundred and forty sixth time." Announced a familiar voice boredly.

I picked my way through the underbrush towards the voice, cursing inwardly whenever I tripped. Sweat dripped down my forehead, and I was already puffing. I grimaced. I really had to increase my stamina.

Finally, I stumbled into a clearing, where the Hunters and Campers were already heading to dinner. Suddenly, and I stopped and stared in surprise at the man standing in the middle, who was scowling.

"What are you looking at, Peter Johnson?" Mr. D snapped.

I stammered, "Aren't- wasn't your punishment only for one hundred years?"

He glared at me, "Nosy brat. And, yes, it was."

"What are you doing here then?" Everyone was gone by now, and it was just me and Mr. D in the small clearing.

He gave me a dirty look, "I was punished. For apparently ogling at an off-limits sea nymph."

I barely contained a snicker, and asked, half-amused, half-amazed, "And _were _you ogling a sea nymph?"

"Careful, Jackson." Purple fire ignited in his eyes, and I gulped inwardly. "Even if you are on a quest, I shall still incinerate you."

"Glad to hear it." I muttered.

Mr. D calmed a little, and turned to leave. Before he did, he called to me, "A piece of advice, Jacobson: Your priorities, or even your fatal flaws, will change, no matter what memories you have of your past life. Remember, you now have a new mind." He left.

I muttered, "Some piece of advice." But why did his warning give me a fair sense of foreboding?

* * *

_Chapter Seven: First Defiance_

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review! =)**


	8. First Defiance

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Seven: First Defiance_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

The days flew by. More than once, I was feeling apprehensive. Would Kronos take a primary strike? Would he attack the Camp, or Olympus? So far, my dreams haven't been that useful. They were mostly only flashbacks of my past life.

I had managed to avoid most of the Campers and Hunter except Grover and Juniper. The Aphrodite Cabin mentor, Celia Burne. Looked so much like Silena Beauregard, I was surprised it really wasn't her.

To my immense frustration, I found that, not only was my stamina lacking, but my usual talent in swordplay wasn't there. I felt a little better when I discovered an above average skill in archery, but that was it.

As the days progressed, from my distant observation, Brian Lowe seemed to look tired even more whenever I saw him. Even more disturbing, several others looked pretty angry. The signs were subtle, but, whenever an Olympian was mentioned, fists were clenched, teeth were gritted, and a lingering hatred in their eyes briefly grew larger.

After the first week, the panic got to me. I jumped at nearly every shadow or sound, and hardly got any sleep. Nowadays, I almost looked as tired as Brian, which is saying a lot.

I could almost feel Grover's annoyance at my paranoia. One day, right after I jumped violently when someone accidentally brushed against me in the mess hall, causing my drink to go all over his face, Grover snapped.

"Perr-Peter!" Grover bleated, shaking his head to get rid of the blue coke. "Really, what is _with _you?" I leaned back from the flying drops, debating whether to tell him or not.

Finally, I quietly explained my suspicions to him. After I finished, he frowned, "I think you should go to Chiron about this."

My lips flattened into a line. "Grover, he doesn't even believe-!"

I got interrupted by an angry whisper from beside me. It was Annabeth, pulling off her cap. She was standing pretty close, and I realised that she was probably the one who bumped into me earlier. "Grover!" She hissed. "You told Peter about the Prophecy?"

I flushed. How much did she hear?

Grover stuttered, glancing at me, "Uh, yeah… Why not?"

He stormy grey eyes somehow got more piercing, "That is private information!" I thought she was going to beat up Grover right then and there, but she turned to me, with a half-suspicious, half-impressed expression. "And you!" I managed not to cringe. "You really know a lot for a Son of Aphrodite."

I coughed uncomfortably, "Thanks, I guess."

She pursed her lips. "Moving on, I agree with you. I think there will be an attack as well! Like you said, look at some of the other Campers! It's suspicious… as well as your possession of that sword…" Her eyes zeroed in at my pocket.

I gulped. I had tried to discreetly examine Riptide whenever I thought someone wasn't looking. Apparently, it didn't work.

She demanded, "Where'd you get it?" And then she rounded on Grover, "Y-you gave it to him, didn't you?" Annabeth accused breathlessly, voice hitching. "But… he's not Percy!" I blinked when I saw her eyes get misty.

I leaned back from her uncomfortably. Grover's eyes were wide. Then, for some idiotic, random reason, I asked stupidly, "Are you PMSing?"

There weren't words vicious enough to describe the look she gave me.

Her expression changed as realisation suddenly dawned on her. "Y-you aren't really…" She trailed off, voice strangled. She gaped undignifyingly at me.

I cursed myself inwardly. I had the impression that the facts that I asked her if it was her time of the month, and that I possessed Riptide, were the clues that gave my identity away.

I thought she was going to start skewering me with her knife, but, instead, she hugged me tightly.

I stiffened, surprised at her behaviour. Behind me, Grover sniggered.

"Annabeth!" hissed a shocked voice. As she released me from her embrace, I saw Thalia glaring down on us. She probably thought that Annabeth was breaking her Hunter's Oath.

"What-?" Thalia started, but a loud explosion suddenly interrupted. My hand flew to my pocket, grabbing Riptide on instinct. People screamed. I could hear monsters roaring in the distance, and Chiron shouting orders over the chaos.

Annabeth jumped up. She gave me a look, "You had better explain everything later, Seaweed Brain."

Thalia stared, "Seaweed Brain?" She exclaimed, gawking at me.

Before I could respond, Annabeth grabbed Thalia's wrist and dragged her shocked form (no pun intended) away.

I shook myself out of my surprised stupor, and, standing up, I beckoned to Grover.

"Come on, G-man!" I said, uncapping Riptide, and ignoring the stares that it attracted, "Let's kick some monster butt!"

* * *

We both raced outside, and my jaw almost dropped in awe. The battlefield was impressive, in my opinion. Loads of monsters raided the Camp, and I saw the Nemean Lion, the Minotaur, even the Manticore. I was disappointed to see some rogue demigods as well. Brian wasn't anywhere either, I noticed.

On my side, Apollo kids were firing arrows in sync, as well as a few of the Hunter. Annabeth and Thalia were up in the front lines, the former using her celestial dagger, the latter wielding her spear and Aegis. Hades' children were conjuring up dead warriors, and Zeus' kids were shooting lightning bolts. The Ares Cabin were fighting, expressions gleeful. Grover began playing on his reed pipe, and vines began growing and tying a few monsters to the ground and held them there.

But the thing that made jealousy reared its head in me, were the sight of the Poseidon kids. I gritted my teeth in envy as they faced a hoard of monsters, isolated from the rest of the battle. They all simultaneously raised their hands, and a mini cyclone came hurtling in at their command. It obliterated most of the monsters in front of them into golden dust.

I couldn't deny it. I wanted that power back. Whatever the cost…

My eyes widened suddenly, and I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I didn't want that fate before, and I certainly didn't want it now! I squished down the negative feelings, and bit my lip. It was scary, really. Sure, I'd been jealous about and Annabeth and Luke before, but I'd never lusted for power!

I shook my head firmly again. Now wasn't the time to linger on this strangeness. I charged forward and began hacking randomly at a couple of them, missing most of the time. I almost tripped once, during the battle, but I managed to roll away from an offending talon.

Once I had defeated some, I glanced around warily. The battle was mostly over now. Others were carrying the injured to the Big House. I went over to where Annabeth was kneeling over a prone body.

"Thalia!" I gasped, looking at a gash on her thigh.

She groaned, "Percy?" Her eyes flickered.

"Don't worry; we'll get you to the Big House." There was no answer. She'd fainted.

I gestured for Annabeth to help me and I picked Thalia up bridle style. I staggered under the weight and Annabeth quickly supported me. We began to stumble back to the infirmary.

I was hoping for a silent walk back, but Annabeth puffed out to me, "I guess I can't call you Seaweed Brain anymore, huh?"

I managed to shrug, "Yeah, well… I guess not."

There was a small pause between us.

Suddenly, Annabeth snorted, "Pretty Boy."

I glared at her, "You aren't serious."

She grinned mischievously in reply.

I huffed, "Well, I'll just call you..." I paused, and finished out lamely, "Grandma." I glanced at her, wondering if, it at least matched 'Pretty Boy'. It probably did, considering the glower she threw at me.

We finally arrived in the Big House, and went in. I looked around, and saw that there weren't that much people injured. Annabeth jerked her head at a nearby empty bed, and we carried Thalia over to it and laid her down gently.

I noticed Chiron was in the room as he trotted over. He frowned, concerned. "How did she get wounded?" He asked.

Annabeth explained, "Manticore. I saw it just graze her thigh. One of the spikes, I mean."

Chiron nodded, "I see. Do you, mind leaving-"

Annabeth was already half-dragging me towards the exit. "Don't worry." She told him, "We won't bother you!"

As soon as we got out of the door, I wrenched my hand away from hers. "Uh, I need to rest." I cast a weak smile at her. And darted off towards my Cabin, leaving her seething.

I sighed to myself, and lay down in bed, ignoring the stares from there other Aphrodite kids.

_I don't want to spill out my life story _yet_… _I thought to myself. And slowly drifted off.

* * *

The next day found me getting dragged out of the Mess Hall the minute breakfast ended.

She continued to keep a firm grip on my wrist as she led me to the Camp's beach. Along the way, a few people gave us strange looks. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw a Hunter of Artemis holding hands with a Son of Aphrodite.

When we arrived at our destination, she promptly sat down, pulling me with her. I started to complain that sand got into my pants, but she gave me a dirty look. I grinned sheepishly, "So, remind me why we are here."

She sent, this time, an exasperated look. "We didn't come here just for a chill, Pretty Boy!"

"Could've fooled me, Grandma." I muttered.

Luckily, either she ignored my comment, or just didn't hear it. Instead, she stared at me, long and hard, grey eyes into blue and demanded, rather softly, "Tell me, Percy, how you died, and everything after that."

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Explanations_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! =D**


	9. Explanations

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Eight: Explanations_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

When Annabeth asked that question, my eyebrows furrowed. Hundreds of emotions filtered through my head, but none of them stuck. So my face blanked, as I pondered on how to answer her.

But as I ran over my memories, I frowned once again when I discovered they were kind of fuzzy. Annabeth was still staring at me, but concern leaked into her expression.

She put her hand in mine, making my blood ignite giddily. Oblivious to my high, she said, sighing, "I'm sorry, Percy. You don't have to answer so soon. I should've waited…"

A smile flickered across my face. She looked cute when she was worried. I abruptly twitched inwardly, _I don't love her anymore!_

I answered her, squishing down those feelings, "Nah, it's not you. It's me…" When I thought that sentence over in my head, my face went beet red. So did hers.

She gave a weird little shriek, and jerked her hand from mine. I snickered at her expression, and she gave me a half-hearted dirty glare in reply. "I-that sounds like-like you're breaking up with me!" She spluttered eyes wide.

Suddenly, I felt like someone was behind me, cracking their knuckles, and giving me the Ultimate Uchiha Death Glare™. I gulped, and turned slowly around, to see Thalia standing behind me. The air went static, and her aura was very dark.

"Percy." She said, in a very creepy, dangerously gleeful way.

I gulped again, "Yes, Thalia?" I asked hesitantly.

A celestial bronze knife appeared in her right hand, and she held it up threateningly. I blinked at the suddenness of it. She growled out, "Percy! Were you just making a move on one of my Hunters?" Her knife got a few inches closer to my neck.

I gulped yet again, "U-uh, no! Never."

Annabeth piped in, "He didn't. I just asked him about a… very sensitive topic."

Thalia grinned, "How sensitive?" I really didn't like the sound of her tone.

I coughed, "She just asked me how I died."

She brightened instantly, her knife vanishing as if it were never there. She sat down in front of the two of us, wincing the slightest bit. When I was going to ask her if she was alright, Annabeth did it for me.

She suddenly hugged Thalia, "Are you feeling better yet?"

Thalia smiled, "Yeah, Chiron healed me up pretty quickly. He suggested for me not to do much strenuous activity."

_Fat chance._ I thought, wrinkling my nose.

The girls separated, and Thalia looked at me, "Carry on, then. About how you died, I mean."

I shifted slightly, a bit uncomfortable now that Thalia was there. My gaze alternated between her, Annabeth, the ground and the sea.

"I-I think I was in my car, driving home." I started. "It was night." I frowned, trying to gather the scattered pieces of my memory of what had happened that night. "I crashed, maybe. Something huge, with horns, stood in my way suddenly, and I swerved to avoid it."

"The minotaur?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded, and Thalia said, "You should have just run it over."

"I thought of that… right after I was dead. I thought it was just a really huge person at first." I suddenly winced as another image arose. "The car capsized, and I died slow - ah, pretty quickly." I amended quickly, as to not upset the other two. They gave me suspicious looks, but let it slide.

Annabeth asked, "What happened after you entered the Underworld?"

My expression became thoughtful. "Luckily, Charon let me go quickly across. Says he owed me a debt for getting him a pay raise. Anyway, I got judged, and instantly got sent to Elysium."

Thalia interrupted, "Not rebirth?"

I shrugged, "I asked if I could see some people that were already in Elysium. After that, I could choose to do rebirth, or stay there"

She gaped at me, "So-so, you chose rebirth? Elysium is pretty awesome, from what I've heard."

I shrugged, "I didn't choose rebirth. Or to stay in Elysium."

Annabeth frowned, "Then what did you do?"

I avoided her eyes, "Nico, who had apparently become his father's personal helper, came up to me, and offered to, uh, to guard Tartarus. I accepted, because… uh, yeah."

Thalia's eyes were wide, "To guard Tartarus? Are you insane?"

I chuckled at their expressions. "Well, I just, uh, felt kind of … lonely. So when he came with the proposition, to stay in Elysium, go rebirth, or to guard Tartarus… I kind of jumped at the chance. I suppose it just felt right to me. I had some fun teasing Kronos by chucking food and litter into his prison. After a few years, Hades got one of his Furies, Alecto, to get a report from me every once and a while. We formed a… rocky friendship, of sorts. I sometimes asked her to keep an eye on all of you." Thalia scowled, while Annabeth blinked, mortified.

"And then… I heard about the Prophecy. Three hundred years later, to be exact." I glanced at them. "Is Olympus still in New York?"

Thalia nodded, "Yup. Weird, really, but it hasn't shifted yet."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Huh… Well, the minute Alecto recited the prophecy, I checked if Kronos was there." I coughed, glancing away innocently, "Apparently not."

Annabeth gave me an exasperated look. "You really shouldn't choose a security guard position ever."

I grinned sheepishly, "I won't." Then frowned, "After that, I asked Hades for an audience with Zeus, and my father. I was sent up to Olympus temporarily, and I warned them about Kronos." I scowled, "But neither of them believed me."

Annabeth said, "They can't ignore a threat like this, though!"

Thalia shrugged, "They can. But… something's not right about this. Apollo would know of the Prophecy, obviously, but, apparently, they don't believe him. Or, they do, and they're just… acting?"

I raised an eyebrow, "But why would they act? I mean, even Chiron isn't taking this in."

"I don't know. Hmm, maybe Chiron does believe you, but can't elaborate because the Olympians declared the matter closed?"

I shrugged, and muttered, "Maybe. Uh, you might already know this, but Hades got me to go and reincarnate. And I get dragged into another prophecy…" I murmured the last part, somewhat sounding defeated. Thalia apparently didn't hear me, but Annabeth did, and she frowned, looking at me. Luckily, she didn't try to question me on it.

"Anyway," Thalia said, stretching slightly, "We need to find a way to send Kronos back into Tartarus."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "So, according to the prophecy, there will be two big events. The first one was probably the invasion. The second time… well, we couldn't exactly know when that would be. 'Third time unlucky, reborn one's body claimed'." Annabeth glanced worriedly at me, "It couldn't be you, could it?" She asked.

I shrugged, avoiding their gazes, "Might not be. After all, there are loads of people who had chosen rebirth across the world."

Annabeth nodded slowly, looking relieved. "Yeah, t-that could be it… Anyway, the 'ultimate bane' of Olympus, must mean Kronos. He's always a potential threat to Olympus. 'The Twelve Enthroned, unbalanced'. That's disturbing." She looked worried again. "It seems like Olympus will fall, despite our efforts."

I smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure it will be alight in the end, Annabeth. Don't worry."

She swallowed hard, "Yeah. Thanks, Pretty Boy."

"Don't mention it, Grandma."

Thalia snickered, "It's almost like you two are together again." She deadpanned when she saw us blush. "You aren't, are you?"

Annabeth jumped up, "W-we're not, Thalia! I'm a Hunter, and he's…" She stopped, and glanced at my uncertainly.

I coughed, suddenly feeling pretty awkward, and stood. "Uh, I-I'm going to go now. I'll see you later!" I bolted from the scene, leaving two confused Hunters behind.

* * *

_Chapter Nine: I get Dragged Into a Quest_

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... Please review! =) **


	10. I Get Dragged Into A Quest

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Nine: I Get Dragged Into A Quest_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

Four days after the attempted invasion, I learnt there was no death toll, but only some minor injuries. War Council was called as soon as Cabin leaders were healed.

Only the members of the Olympian Cabins came. Celia got me to tag along, since I was one of the older people in the Aphrodite Cabin, and because I was new. Thalia got Annabeth to come along, and acted as the mentor of the Zeus Cabin, while Annabeth took the Artemis/Hunt's spot. Someone called Cassandra Hutt filled in for Poseidon. She had medium length black hair, and green eyes. I thought she looked a bit young to be the leader, but I figured that the older kids had… never made it to Camp.

Hermes' representative was Emma Stoll, for Demeter was Bella Gardner, in Dionysus, there was Hector Vine, Athena's mentor was Jordan Stuart, Hades' was Krystal Grant, Charlie Smith for Hephaestus, and Jeffrey La Rue for Ares. I saw Grover beside Dionysus in front, along with a younger satyr.

Once everyone had settled, Chiron called out, "We are here to discuss the matter of the attempted invasion."

"It was Kronos!" Thalia and I had jumped up and yelled at the same time.

"Peter!" Celia hissed at me, outraged. I ignored her as Grover stood up and added, "I agree."

Simultaneously, we all looked at Annabeth. She blushed heavily, and muttered, "Me too."

"I believe you." Chiron started, and I was about to whoop, but he continued, "But the Olympians have declared that no one shall speak of that Titan."

"But – " Thalia started to protest. Mr. D stood, eyes on fire, "We have said that that matter is closed, Daughter of Zeus! You'd do well not to say anything more about this!" There was a silence as he sat down again. Thalia and I followed suit, seething.

Emma Stoll asked a tad awkwardly, "Then… what other things are we to talk about that are related to the invasion?"

Krystal coughed, "Well…"

"I know," Annabeth suggested. I hid a smile at her expression, "We should get every Cabin to do guard shifts around the Camp. We'll be prepared for another attack then."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Then it's settled: We will put up posts, and I'll make up a roster for it. There will be two Cabins per day." Chiron looked around, "Anything else to add?"

No one said anything. Just as Chiron was about to close the War Council, however, Mr. D spoke up.

"I'd actually like for some Demigods to acquire something for me…" He drawled, sipping on a can of diet coke.

I sat back. I may have tolerated Mr. D, maybe even considered him as a friend, but I didn't want to do his dirty work. However, I would get roped into it anyway. Yay.

Chiron frowned, "At a time like this, Mr. D?"

Dionysus shrugged, "I really need it." I scowled.

"What is it?" Charlie Smith asked hesitantly.

"My thyrsus." Dionysus declared. At his words, I saw Annabeth frown, thinking hard.

"So… where is it?" Jeffery raised an eyebrow.

He glared, "I, ah, accidentally misplaced it. Now, if you – "

I interrupted flatly, "So you lost it?"

Mr. D gave me his deluxe, 'I-Will-Incinerate-You-If-You-Do-Not-Shut-Up-Perseus-Jackson!' look.

"No, I did not, Johansson. "He snapped, "I want the following to retrieve it for me – " Everyone leaned forward unconsciously.

"Cassandra Hutt – " There was a surprised squeak, "Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Silenus Wildgrove, and Peter Johnson." He drawled, wrinkling his nose.

There was a dead silence.

Celia protested, "Mr. D! Surely not Peter! He's new, and – "

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine." I assured, smiling.

Her eyebrow furrowed, "But, what if you – "

Annabeth suddenly snapped, eyes flaming up,"He said he'll be fine!"

I blinked, startled. What had gotten her so angry?

Celia glared, "I was just worried." She turned back to me, leaving Annabeth bristling. "Look, just make it back safe, okay?" She growled out.

Eyes wide, I nodded. Inwardly, I was pretty freaked out by the mood swing.

"M-me, sir?" The satyr beside Grover, and who was probably Silenus, stuttered, gaping.

Dionysus shrugged, waving a hand airily, "You'll do fine."

Chiron sighed, "Well, then, it seems you five have a quest to do. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. One of you should go to the Oracle – "

"Did someone call?" A young girl, probably eleven, or twelve, skipped into the room. Red curls bouncing, she faced Chiron.

I blinked. _This must be a new Oracle._

Mr. D nodded sharply, "Marie." I didn't know whether that was the Oracle's real name or not, considering the fact that he always purposely mispronounced names. He turned to Cassandra, "Go on, then, Cornelia."

She looked taken back for a second, and green mist crept out of the floor, and Marie's, whatever her name was, eyes glowed green. Her voice tripled as she said, "_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python." _She turned to Cassandra, "_Approach, Seeker, and ask."_

Cassandra asked nervously, "How do we get back Mr. D's thyrsus?"

Marie _(Urgh, what's her name? _I thought) spoke:

_"Five Demigods will go,_

_To retrieve something lost long ago;_

_To the mountain where a Titan never sleeps;_

_A choice will come between friends and powers peaks."_

The green mist dispersed leaving her blinked, dazed.

Chiron smiled gently, "Thank you, Martha." _I know her name now!_ I did a random victory dance in my head. "You may go now."

Martha nodded happily, and flounced out. I shivered, and tad bit freaked out.

There was a pause, as everyone tried to figure out what the prophecy meant.

Jordan Stuart, the representative for Athena, stated, "The mountain must mean where the Titan Atlas hold up the sky. 'Cause he, well, never sleeps?"

Annabeth nodded slowly, "It must be there."

Thalia joked, "Don't get caught again, Annabeth."

Said girl blushed, embarrassed.

"Even the Oracle says you lost it." I pointed out to Mr. D. He ignored my comment, looking moodily in the other direction.

Cassandra said, looking around at each of her new quest members. "I don't like the sound of the last line, but we won't sell each other out for power, promise?"

We nodded, though mine was distracted. I would never choose power over my friends, right?

…Right?

* * *

_Interlude: The Night He Died_

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review!**


	11. Interlude: The Night He Died

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Interlude: The Night He Died_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

"I'll see you next week!" I called, waving merrily to a fellow co-worker of mine. She smiled back, before getting into her car.

I turned to go, and instantly banged my face into a pole. "Ow." I said, scowling.

I stepped around the object, and went over to my own car. I unlocked the doors, and got in, while chucking my bag into the back seat.

I fumbled around with my keys, almost dropping them, before jamming them into the ignition and starting the car.

My colleague honked at me, before driving off, lights flaring. Her car was gone in a matter of seconds. I smiled wryly, shaking my head. Rina always was enthusiastic to leave work for the day.

I was the only one in the private parking lot now, and the only sources of light were my baring headlights, and a couple of street lamps.

As I drove steadily out of the park, a feeling of foreboding struck me. I had no idea why, but I felt nervous. I clutched the steering wheel tighter, heart hammering irrationally.

I was now driving along a silent, dark highway. There were no other cars, and I felt sick. I couldn't breathe properly, and beads of sweat broke out on my forehead. I shook my head abruptly, and tried to breathe normally.

"Gods, Percy." I whispered to myself. "Calm down!" My voice sounded weird, echoing around the car. What was with me?

I was clenching the steering wheel so tightly; my knuckles began to turn white. I tried forcing myself to calm down. I breathed deeply and slowly loosened my grip on the wheel.

"I mean," I said to myself conversationally, as if I talked to myself regularly. "It's not as if you're going to die…"

I just had to jinx it.

Everything was starting to go back to normal. There was only around four miles left to go until I was back at my apartment.

That apparently wasn't going to be the case.

I felt them before I saw them. Three old ladies, looking the same as when I had last had a glimpse of them. They looked out of place on the side of the road like that, knitting, and sitting on chairs, especially since it was night. In their hands, they knitted those huge socks.

I recognized that color. I saw it almost everyday in my reflection, in my irises. As I passed them, my eyes were drawn to the middle lady. She looked back at me with blank eyes.

Time suddenly went in slow motion. I think I froze as she brought out golden scissors. I watched as she positioned the sea green yarn between the blades.

Everything really did freeze then. I asked through dry lips, knowing they could hear me, "An old man. I'd die at old age-!"

A croaky voice swept across my mind, and I shivered when I saw none of the ladies mouths were actually moving. "New fate. New destiny. For this to work, new threads must be woven. Goodbye, Perseus Jackson."

_'Snip!'_

I heard it. It resonated with my body, my existence, _my soul_.

I licked my lips. Once the Fates had spoken, there was no defying them. Time played normally. My head whipped around back to the road just in time to see a huge man standing almost right in front of my car. I gasped, and reacted instinctively. I swerved to avoid him.

But as my car passed by him, I almost cried in frustration. The Minotaur! No man at all!

Regret swarmed in my head, as my car drove off the road, and capsized, crashing into a ditch. The world spun, and I vaguely remembered a splitting pain in my head, followed immediately by a _crack!_

Once it was over, I couldn't move. I lay there helplessly, as blood trickled out of my mouth. I lifted a shaky hand, and felt around my head. It had cracked open at the back, and pain burst briefly as my finger brushed the edges of the wound.

_Need to get help… _I thought feebly. But I knew it was futile. The Fates themselves had decreed it. But why? Gods, I hated them right now.

I tried to move, but agony suddenly erupted in my left leg, and I cried out in pain. I briefly wondered why I couldn't feel my broken limb before. I stopped moving, and settled down, gasping in breaths painfully.

_I really am going to die_. Realization hit me. Following it was sadness. Sadness that I couldn't see mom, Paul, Grover, Nico, and everyone else back at Camp. Especially my new little half-brother, Tidus (Mom and Paul let me name him, and I _had_ been a _Final Fantasy X_ addict when I was youger).

Then came confusion. Where did the Achilles curse go? I shouldn't have gotten hurt if I did have it. But I did. The only conclusion I drew up was that the Fates had removed it. _Now I really hate them_, I thought bitterly.

Black dots danced along my vision, and the pain began to lessen, but not enough. Why couldn't I have died quickly? It would have been a small mercy. But no, I had to suffer. At least this pain wasn't as bad as the River Styx, but it still hurt a lot.

My breathing got slower and I thought I head distant ambulance sirens. _They won't get here in time, _I thought pessimistically.

Thalia I would miss as well, but the one I would ache for most… was Annabeth. I still loved her. She had this special place in my heart reserved for her forever, even if she did break up with me.

_I'll see you again_, I promised silently. _You'll see._

The Paramedics came too late. My heart slowly stopped, and I certainly couldn't breathe anymore.

And I smiled. I smiled, as I died, as I brought up one last memory to keep me company on my trip to the Underworld.

[_We were both lying on the beach, watching the sun set. Annabeth was snuggled up on my chest. The last rays of light disappeared slowly, and I settled back to watch stars appear in the sky._

_I murmured softly into her hair, "Are we going to stay out here all night, Wise Girl?"_

_No answer. Apparently, we were going to spend the night at the beach._

_I chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Wise Girl."_

_And she muttered back sleepily, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."]_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Crazy Driving And The Nemean Lion_

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review! Also, Percy doesn't remember all of that night's memories as he explains his death to Annabeth and Thalia.**


	12. Crazy Driving and the Nemean Lion

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Ten: Crazy Driving and the Nemean Lion_

* * *

_[Power._

_I knew that was what was running – pumping – through my veins. It was intoxicating._

_I looked at the ruins of New York, and saw a huge army of monsters just waiting for my command. _

_I smirked. I knew that with just a single gesture, I could kill them all. Just a single gesture…_

_The monsters bowed, "Lord Kronos."_

_And I jerked awake.]_

* * *

I awoke suddenly, horror racing through my system, but I had no idea where it came from. I thought it was probably from my dream. But when I tried to remember, I couldn't pick up anything. Strange, really. I always remembered my dreams.

I shrugged it off as soon as I thought of something. _Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere…? _I jumped up instantly, and began packing. I made a lot of noise, but, luckily, my fellow cabin mates didn't wake up.

_I am so late! _I yelled in my head, and bolted out of the door, lugging my duffel bag along.

I sprinted up to Half-Blood Hill, where four other figures were waiting. Two of them had a quiver of arrows strapped to their backs.

I stopped behind them, breathing hard. _Damn stamina. _I scowled inwardly.

"We going now?" I asked, and promptly got sucker-punched by Thalia.

"Where the hell were you?" She yelled.

Behind her, Cassandra and Silenus winced in sympathy while Annabeth cracked up laughing.

I gave Thalia a dirty look, "What the hell?"

She glared daggers back, "Do you know how late you are?"

My nose twitched as my face gave another painful throb. "You didn't have to punch me!"

Thalia huffed, spun around, and stalked off to a parked land rover down by the road. I made a face at her retreating back.

Annabeth laughed, "Don't worry about your face, Pretty Boy, it looks fine."

I ignored her, and we, including Silenus and Cassandra, went down to the car. I thought that Argus was going to drive, but, apparently, that wasn't the case.

"He's on a mission for Lady Hera." Silenus contributed. I looked at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Then I got it, "Argus, you mean?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

As I came up to the grey land rover, Thalia appeared from behind it, and chucked something at me. It flashed, catching the morning sun, as I snatched it from the air.

I looked down at the key, then at her, baffled, "You want me to drive?"

She smirked, "I want to see how good you are."

* * *

As soon as we got settled into the car, with me and Silenus at the front, and the girls in the back, Annabeth shrieked at Thalia, "Have you lost it? He could drive us into a ditch!"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, he won't. He'd better not, or I'll…" She cracked her knuckles, raising an eyebrow at me threateningly through the rearview mirror.

I quickly averted my eyes, freaked out. I warned, "You know, I haven't exactly driven in three hundred years…"

Annabeth was silent, and I looked and saw Silenus and Cassandra gaping at me.

I gulped, "Ah, did I say three hundred?" I chuckled weakly, "I meant three weeks…"

They didn't buy it. Cassandra leaned forward, "How old are you exactly?"

I looked miffed, and started to say something, but she quickly amended, "I mean, are you… are you a reincarnated soul? That somehow got its memories back?"

I blinked. _She figured it out pretty fast_, I thought. Then sniffed in slight disdain at what she had said. "It?" I said, "I'm an 'it' now?"

Annabeth laughed, which made me grin inwardly, "Apparently so, Pretty Boy."

Silenus looked awed. "M-Miss Chase? Weren't you in the battle for Olympus around four hundred years ago?" I wondered what brought that topic on.

Thalia smirked, "Yup. She and I were."

I shot her a look, "So was I."

She shrugged, "You got killed by a pig." Unfortunately, I couldn't say anything back to contradict that statement, seeing as how I didn't want Cassandra or Silenus to find out about me.

However, I managed to shut her up by saying, "Says the girl who got beaten by a statue of Hera."

After that, the air got filled with static.

Luckily, no fight ensued. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Can we go now?"

* * *

My driving skills were pretty nice.

Yeah, pretty nice and _crazy_.

On the way, I think Annabeth, Cassandra, or maybe even Silenus screamed when I almost crashed into a car – multiple times. Several misses after that I ran a lot of red lights.

After half an hour of driving, and Annabeth, Cassandra, or Silenus had screamed themselves hoarse, Thalia finally told me, "Stop right there, Johnson!" The others looked grateful to Thalia, but that expression got wiped off when she continued, "I'm hungry."

As soon as I parked Silenus and Annabeth lurched out, faces green. Maybe Cassandra didn't scream at all, I mused, as I watched her flounce out of the car, with raised eyebrows. I followed suit slowly, and watched as Thalia got out with a smirk, "I'll drive next." She said, and I chucked her the keys, right after I locked the car.

Before she could catch them, however, Annabeth snatched it from the air. "Absolutely not!" She growled, "Her driving is worse! I will drive next time!"

I gestured to Thalia, "Lead the way." She took us to a nearby restaurant.

Now, if you're a normal mortal, then, on an outing, you'd probably go to a movie, have something to eat, and go home.

In Demigod language?

Well, let's use my group for an example. We went into the restaurant, ordered food, ate a little, and the Nemean Lion came crashing in. Of course, we then fought for our lives.

Annabeth and Thalia got bows out of Hades knows where, Cassandra looked scared, but defiant, as she got out a celestial bronze dagger, and Silenus… well, he had gone to the bathroom, way before. I quickly got out Riptide and uncapped it.

The battle was a little weird, in my opinion. It started off with the two Hunters firing arrows rapidly at the Lion. I don't know what the mortals saw, but they were luckily staying out of the way and… applauding?

The arrows hardly pierced the Lion's hide. All they did was get the monster really angry. It roared, and charged its nearest victim – me.

I yelped, and ran around the restaurant to get away from it. I provided a pretty decent distraction, but I was tiring quickly.

"The mouth!" I yelled, my foot almost catching on a tipped over chair as I jumped over it. "Aim for the mouth!"

Thalia shouted back at me, aggravation almost making one of her arrows hit me instead, "We're trying!"

"Try harder!" I howled.

I didn't know what Cassandra was doing, but I now did, seeing as she suddenly jumped onto the Lion's back. Annabeth's eyes widened comically, and she stopped attacking, just in case she hit her. "What the Hades are you _doing_?" She shrieked. Thalia stopped as well, and got out a knife.

Cassandra hung on, eyes wild as she tried to stab it with her dagger. I ran past a door, puffing, and glanced behind me, to see the Lion finally, but slowly gaining up on me.

The Nemean Lion snarled, turned its head, and tried to bite Cassandra, not noticing a door opening in front of it.

Silenus came out, and looked around, sensing the apprehensive atmosphere. His eyes widened, and he gave a yelp and ducked. I skidded to a stop, and turned, Riptide held out haphazardly in front of me.

The Lion suddenly tripped over the shaking form of Silenus, roaring-

Cassandra leapt off-

And the Lion ran me over, but also somehow impaling itself in the mouth by my sword. Pain suddenly exploded on my shoulder, and I fell to the ground, feeling the Lion melting slowly. A lion fur lay on my chest. As I watched blearily, it shimmered, and turned into a full-length, golden brown coat.

I felt light-headed, and the pain in my right shoulder started to escalate. I cried out in pain, gasping. There was roaring in my ears, but I could hear faint, incoherent shouts in the background.

I glanced at my shoulder, and winced. Four, deep scratches were there, bleeding. I instantly felt nauseous and looked away, opting to close my eyes.

I dimly heard footsteps, and something being pushed into my mouth. Ambrosia. I concentrated on separating myself from the pain, and taking it 'like a man', but, unfortunately, it didn't work.

Two pairs of hands slid under my back, and lifted me. I drifted in and out of consciousness, and the next time I woke up after an instant blackout, I was lying down on something comfy, surrounded by blankets. My head was on someone's lap, and that someone was stroking my hair softly. I hoped it was Annabeth (I shuddered to think it was a guy). I kept my eyes closed, and just enjoyed the sensation. The pain had already gone numb, but it occasionally throbbed.

Suddenly, a rush of warmth filled me. It was exhilarating, and it sped through my being, but focused mainly on my shoulder. I didn't know what it was, and by a surprised gasp, I figured it was something pretty awesome. The pain was completely gone by now, and I somehow knew that the wound on my shoulder was no more.

I couldn't check, because the high went to my head, and I instantly fell into a nice, lulling, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Love Magic and Training_

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Love Magic and Training

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Eleven: Love Magic and Training_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

My feet hit the ground running as soon as I saw Percy get bowled over. I noticed Thalia bolt outside, but didn't really pay attention as I knelt by his side.

I glimpsed Percy's pale face, covered in a sheen of sweat, and gasping in pain. My eyes were immediately drawn to his right shoulder, where four large gashes were, and I panicked.

"Ambrosia! Nectar! Thalia! Where are they?" I yelled, looking around wildly, my voice an octave higher.

I spotted her coming back into the restaurant, clutching a duffel bag. I figured she must have gone and got it as soon as she realized Percy was hurt. I practically snatched the ambrosia from Thalia's hand when she got it out, and anxiously fed it to Percy.

Cassandra and Silenus came over. The latter glanced around nervously, "We should carry him back to the car. It's going to be crowded…"

I looked up briefly. It was true, mortals were edging forward, alarmed.

I nodded to Silenus. We both heaved Percy's prone form up, and staggered out of the building. The mortals parted as we passed. We got to the land rover, and Thalia opened the boot. She threw in some blankets to make it comfortable; Cassandra trailed behind, clutching a fluffy white coat.

I announced, "I'll look after Percy." And promptly sat in the boot, and carefully lowered his head on my lap. Silenus let go, and, with a worried glance, he went and sat in the back, where Cassandra already was. Thalia raised an eyebrow at me, "Do you…?" She shook her head, frowning, "Never mind." She muttered.

I realized I still had the keys to the cars. I gave it to her, and she smirked, "You sure?"

I shrugged, and nodded, "Yeah, but be careful."

She gave a mock salute, "Sure, sure." And, closing the boot, she went in the driver's seat.

Luckily, Thalia didn't drive crazily. Instead, the pace was quite slow. Along the way, I had started absentmindedly stroking Percy's hair.

I sighed to myself, and looked down at his now peaceful face. _I love his old self way better_, I thought. Then jerked slightly in surprise, which made Percy stir, but not wake.

I blinked rapidly, _Do I… do I still love him? Even after I said it was over?_

_Yes,_ I finally concluded. As giddy feeling enveloped me, _I-I still love him! Me, Annabeth Chase! But… a Hunter of Artemis. _I deflated slightly. Then wondered how I came onto this subject. _Because he's here_, a rational voice in my mind said to me, _It made you remember who he was, and what you love him for._

I couldn't help but agree with that statement. Determination welled up inside of me. I said silently to Percy, _If you do still love me, I'll find a way out of my oath, I promise!_

Suddenly, Percy glowed… a soft pink. Surprised and confused, I watched his wound start to heal. I stifled a giggle, realization dawning (and the fact that it was degrading of a Hunter to _giggle_). _The power of love!_

After that, I fell asleep, thinking of the cheesiness of it.

* * *

Some time later, the car stopped. I jerked out of my light slumber, and automatically looked reflexively at Percy. He looked way better than before, breathing evenly, and the colour had returned to his face. The wounds were now just fresh scars. I blinked, a bit surprised. _I guess being a kid of Aphrodite really does have its advantages._ I thought.

I looked up as the back door opened. Thalia stood there with a raised eyebrow. "Getting comfortable there, are we, Annabeth?" I flushed, and decided to ignore her, especially the steel underlining her tone.

Instead, I glanced around, and saw that she had parked the vehicle by a running river. The sun was beginning to set, and stars sprinkled the sky.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged, "I was getting tired. We don't have enough money to rent a hotel. Cassandra and Silenus offered to drive, but I don't exactly trust an underage teen with no licence, and a guy with hooves."

I heard an indignant yelp, and a huff. I figured it was the other two.

Thalia and I eventually decided to just dump Percy in the river. When Thalia saw his wound had already healed, she just shrugged, and chucked him in anyway. As soon as Percy fell in, I knew something was wrong. One, he was spluttering as he emerged, which he usually didn't do; and two, _he was wet_.

He blinked blearily at us, "What the Hades?" He managed to yell.

Thalia rolled her eyes, but her features were a tad confused, "Mind telling us why you don't automatically heal while in water anymore?"

Percy looked down, and I immediately knew a suspicion that had been growing in the back of my mind was true.

"You don't have your powers, do you?" I asked suddenly.

His head jerked up, and his blue eyes met mine. My mind registered vaguely that his new body didn't make my legs feel weak.

He said sheepishly, looking away, "No, I don't. I, uh, forgot to tell you."

I was about to tell him off for that, but something occurred to me. I slapped my forehead in realization, "Of course!" I said. They looked at me questioningly. I briefly wondered where Silenus and Cassandra were, before I explained, "Reborn demigods are exceptionally rare, I read once. The powers, or gifts, they were first born with, lay dormant within their bodies. He, or she, could gain access to it, but they'd have to concentrate really, really hard." I glanced at Percy, and emphasised my next words, which squished the small bubble of hope in his expression, "Like, really, _really_ hard."

He sighed, "Well, that blows."

It was then that Cassandra and Silenus came stumbling in upon the clearing we were in. The latter gaped, "What are you doing in there?" He asked Percy.

Percy stood, stretching and groaning. Shooting a small glare at Thalia, he said, "No reason." He held out a hand to Cassandra, "Do you mind, uh, drying me?"

She blinked at the outstretched hand, confused, "'Dry' you?"

He looked confused as well now, "You don't know how to dry others?"

I rolled my eyes, "Give her a break, Percy! She's only 14." Suddenly, I clapped a hand to my mouth. _Damn it, Annabeth! Blurt that out, why don't you?_

Silenus' jaw dropped, "Percy? I thought your name is Peter?"

Thalia sighed, glancing at Percy, "We mine as well tell them." She turned to the other two, "Peter Johnson is actually Perseus Jackson's reincarnation."

Dead silence. Crickets chirped.

_Thump_. Cassandra had apparently passed out.

Thalia remarked dryly, "Well, it seems you have a fan, Percy."

Silenus' jaw got even wider, if that was possible.

Percy chuckled weakly, looking embarrassed.

An idea suddenly popped into my head, "When Cassandra wakes up, you can teach her how to make full use of her powers."

He nodded, and smiled at me, which made my heart flutter. _But not as much as when he was in his old body…_ I blushed.

"Sure." He said.

* * *

An hour later found Percy and Cassandra standing in the river, with me and Thalia watching. Silenus was nearby, tending a fire. The sun was gone, replaced by a quarter full moon.

"When your controlling a wave, do you feel a tug in your gut?" Percy was now asking her.

She was blushing, looking down. When Percy voiced the question, she muttered an answer.

"What was that?" Percy asked, leaning forward. He was starting to look concerned. _And completely oblivious and clueless! _I thought, exasperated.

"W-well, I've never actually created a wave before." She stammered out loudly.

Percy blinked, "But what about at the invasion?"

She answered, "A group effort, really."

He leaned back, thinking hard, which I thought looked kind of cute… it _was_ my favourite expression he pulled. But on his reincarnation's face, it just wasn't the same. I suddenly scowled, _why couldn't we all go back to the way things were?_

"Wise Girl?" A voice broke through my thoughts. I jumped, startled.

Percy smirked, "You were daydreaming."

My cheeks flamed, "I was not!"

"Then what did I just say?"

I shrugged, "Something about the invasion."

"Definitely daydreaming." Percy nodded certainly.

I threw a branch at him. Fortunately, he didn't duck, and it thwacked him on the chest.

"Hey!" He complained.

I smirked, "You deserve it."

He was about to retort, but a sudden wave of water swamped us. I got drenched instantly, and I furiously rubbed water out of my eyes. Near me, I could hear Silenus complaining about his firewood.

I bristled, annoyed, and tried draining my hair of the water.

Thalia was wet as well, and the air around her cackled with electricity.

I was about to yell at Percy, before I reminded myself that he couldn't have summoned that wave. A glance at him told me he was thoroughly soaking as well.

Cassandra seemed to be the only one not wet. He hands flew to her mouth as she exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

Percy turned to her, excited, despite looking, and probably feeling, like a drowned rat. "Did you feel the tug?"

She stopped apologizing enough to nod, blinking rapidly. "Y-yeah." She stuttered. She still seemed shocked that she had been finally able to do a mini tsunami of her own.

"Great!" Percy said happily, "Now we can go onto the real work!"

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Cassandra had a pretty good hold on her powers. We stayed in the woods, as I had suggested a plan. It mainly involved Cassandra. All she had to do was water-travel us all to San Francisco. Water-travelling was the same as shadow-travelling, except that a kid of Poseidon uses, well, water, instead of shadows. Almost a year after the battle for Olympus, Nico had suggested it, and Percy had perfected it.

Now Percy had to teach Cassandra how to do it. The first time, on day five, she succeeded, transporting five metres away from her original position in the river, then promptly fainted right after she teleported. Gradually, as the days went past, she didn't faint anymore, but only got tired.

In the days during the training, Thalia and I went out into the city every so often to get some supplies. Silenus stayed behind to keep an eye on Percy and Cassandra, and to keep his fire going. _Just like Hestia,_ I thought wryly.

Now we all stood on the edge of the river, all armed and energised. Some of the river naiads up river waved to us goodbye. They were probably too shy to come down, or were too frightened.

I clutched my cap, anxiously fiddling with it inside my pocket. As soon as we got to the destination, I would have to go invisible and scout ahead.

"Step in." Cassandra said nervously, already in the running water. We did, and she closed her eyes and concentrated.

When I next opened them – we would be on Mount Tam.

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: A Goddess In Chains_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! =)**


	14. A Goddess In Chains

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Twelve: A Goddess in Chains_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

If you had to hold up the sky that weighed around, say, a zillion kilos, for eternity, would you get bored? Hades, I would – if I weren't feeling like I was going to get squished and die.

As my group and I crouched on a ledge (Cassandra had catapulted us up here from the water) off a cliff (where Luke had fallen), we observed our surroundings (like, as in, peeking over the cliff edge).

Surprisingly, the ruins of Mount Othrys, the mountain fortress, were there. But, with a chill, I saw it slowly moving, in a tornado like movement; some of the rocks were even caught in the air.

I glanced at the others. Annabeth had already put on the cap and gone to investigate. I wondered how Thalia would manage, being so high off the ground, but she looked very pointedly away from the ledge. Cassandra leaned against the cliff wall tiredly, but still paid attention.

"I don't suppose we have a plan?" Silenus was asking weakly.

Thalia hefted Aegis, and shrugged. I noticed Atlas' nose begin to twitch. Repeatedly.

She gestured to him, "I reckon Atlas can't really provide much of an offense right now, so don't focus on him a lot."

Cassandra frowned, "You sound like you're expecting a fight, or something."

Thalia nodded grimly, "I am. In a situation like this, you have to expect the worst."

I blinked, rather confused, "And what is the situation? We just have to wait for Annabeth to tell us where Mr. D's thyrsus is, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Percy, you said it yourself that Kronos is back," - The other two gasped, but Thalia pressed on, "Most likely he is building an army in secret. Soon, he might force someone else to hold up the sky for Atlas, and then he'll have his General back." I glanced back at Atlas, just as he started to growl angrily, and tried, very awkwardly, to scratch his nose. Considering his hands were occupied, I wondered how he was going to achieve it.

Silenus said, still a little shocked, "Then where does Kronos keep his army? It has to be near here somewhere, at least."

I was about to answer, but I suddenly felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked around to see Annabeth taking of her cap. Horror was etched in her face as she looked around with wild eyes.

"Ruins… illusion!" She gasped out, panting slightly. I figured she must've ran back here.

I stared at her, surprised, "What?" I asked.

She slowly steadied her breathing, and answered, "Those ruins of Mount Othrys - they aren't real."

Thalia frowned, "What do you mean?"

Annabeth said, "I investigated around the place, then went inside. As soon as I got into the barrier, I saw the fortress completely restored! And a huge army was just – waiting!"

Silenus gawked. I said, "We're screwed."

Cassandra told us, "If the ruins were an illusion… what about Atlas?"

Thalia instantly stood, and loosed an arrow at the Titan. It sped through his head. Like, _literally _through his head. Without damaging it.

It took a few seconds for me to register that information.

Finally, Annabeth exclaimed, "I'm-impossible! If he's an illusion, then who is holding up the sky?"

As if in answer to her question, Atlas' form shimmered, and shrunk down into a smaller, feminine form. She looked about ten or 11, and had shimmering silver hair, and was wearing a royal-like white gown.

Her expression was pained, and ichor leaked from several scratches on her body.

"Lucky you didn't hit her." Silenus muttered.

The girl looked up wearily, sensing the illusion on her breaking. She smiled softly when she spotted our frozen form. "Approach, and tell me your allegiance, young ones." Her voice was like velvet.

Hesitantly, we climbed the ledge, and went towards her, but stopped at a cautious distance. I fingered Riptide warily.

Annabeth, after scrutinizing the girl (goddess?) intently, gasped, and said, "You're the Moon goddess before Artemis: Selene!"

Selene nodded, "Yes, child, I am."

"I thought you were, well, faded?" I said, bemused.

She answered, "I hid from this world, wishing to remain neutral in the last two wars."

Silenus asked, "How long have you been here?"

As soon as I heard her answer, I almost choked on my own spit.

"Thirty years."

"Thirty years?" Thalia exclaimed, "How have the gods not noticed?"

She said simply, seemingly not worried, "Kronos. With the help of Mnemosyne."

I grunted, annoyed, "Right after I said to honour them?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Mnemosyne is a Titaness. You only said to acknowledge the minor _gods_, Seaweed Brain._"_

My nose twitched as I looked at her. "You called me Seaweed Brain." My voice had a teasing tone underlining it. To my amusement, she blushed.

Selene cut in before Annabeth could retort, "I believe I overheard some plans Atlas was telling his army. He said to attack Camp Half-Blood on the next New Moon."

Cassandra inhaled sharply, "That's tonight!" Selene looked slightly surprised at this.

Annabeth frowned, thinking quickly. "Alright," She began, "I will stay here to find the thyrsus. You guys go and warn Chi – "

"No way!" Thalia and I interrupted instantly.

Thalia carried on, "You aren't staying here alone!"

I suggested, "How about Cassandra and Silenus go, and us three stay?"

They nodded, the other two albeit hesitantly.

"Alright." Cassandra agreed reluctantly.

Silenus glanced nervously at us, "Good luck."

"You too." Thalia said.

They both turned and headed back towards the cliff. I couldn't hear their sudden argument, but I did see Cassandra grabbing Silenus' arm and hurling them both off the cliff and into the churning (I think) waters below.

Selene chuckled softly, grabbing my attention. "Lie in wait, young ones. Wait until sundown. After the army marches off, will you be able to find what you seek."

With those mysterious words, the air shimmered, and an oblivious Atlas stood in her place.

"Should we trust her?" Annabeth asked hesitantly, as soon as we had headed back to the cliff ledge and squatted on it.

Thalia shrugged, "Mine as well, we've got nothing to lose."

I muttered sullenly, "Only our lives."

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: My Sword Gets Cursed_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! =)**


	15. My Sword Gets Cursed

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Thirteen: My Sword Gets Cursed_

* * *

_Percy__'s POV_

Seven hours. It took a whole _seven hours_ before the army actually started to march. Night had fallen, and I had to take care not to trip, lest I fell.

It was when Annabeth and Thalia had decided to sleep, and I took watch, that I spotted it. Before I did though, I was bored.

"Sixty-two glasses of nectar on the wall, sixty-two glasses of nectar! Take one down, and chuck them around, sixty-one glasses of nectar on the wall!" Yes, I was _that_ bored. The girls were covering their ears, trying to block out my singing. Unfortunately for them it didn't work.

"Sixty-one glasses of nectar on the wall, sixty-one glasses of nectar~!" I briefly wondered why the other two didn't just shut me up by force.

"Take them down, and chuck them around, sixty-!" I stopped abruptly, spotting movement near the 'ruins' of Mount Othrys.

"Finally!" Thalia exclaimed, and I quickly told her, "Shush!"

She frowned, and came up beside me. Annabeth followed suit.

"What are they doing?" Thalia asked, squinting at the shimmering illusion. As if in response to her question, the fake image disappeared, replaced by a huge fortress.

I gawked, "Holy shizknuckles!"

Thalia and Annabeth shot me strange looks, questioning my sanity inwardly.

Insanity levels aside, I pointed out to the other two, "It looks like they're finally going somewhere!" I did a mini victory dance.

They both looked vaguely disturbed by my antics. Annabeth coughed, looking up awkwardly, "Well, they are actually moving…"

Thalia looked at the army warily, scanning its ranks. I noticed that all the monsters that were at the last invasion, were there again, threaded amongst the hellhounds, Laistrygonian giants, and _dracaenae_.

I groaned, "That's almost three times the amount of campers!" I exclaimed, watching as they made their way down the mountain path. I wondered how they were going to get past Ladon, who was still guarding the Golden Tree of Immortality.

The illusion over Selene was gone as well, and, with a chill, I spotted Atlas – the real one – stepping down from Mount Othrys. The army gave him a wide berth as they spotted his face, a look of cold indifference.

"And where is Kronos?" Thalia asked grimly. I glanced at her, and was taken aback. She looked scary in the moonlight, and she glared the ranks with a searching gaze.

With a jolt, I realized she really, _really_, hated Kronos. Probably way more than I did. I figured she wanted revenge. For what, I had no idea. She hadn't been in Mount Olympus when I, Annabeth and Grover were fighting a Kronos-possessed Luke. She had instead been trapped under a statue of Hera.

I was pulled back to reality when Annabeth said, "I-I think he's not going to be involved in the attack, like last time." There was concern underlining her tone. I thought she, too, spotted the malice in Thalia's expression.

"We can't go looking for him." I put out, "We came here to find Mr. D's thyrsus." Once again, I saw Annabeth frown. This made me briefly frown too. What was wrong?

When I glanced back at Mount Othrys, I spotted something that made all worry flee my mind, and my face pale. I cleared my throat, which made the other two jump slightly, having not expected a loud noise right by them. The army had almost gone down the ridge by then.

I suggested to the other two, "Why don't we split up and search the area? That way, we can find Mr. D's thyrsus better."

Annabeth cast a nervous glance at the rapidly disappearing army. She said hesitantly, "I don't think we should-"

"Great!" I said, not really listening to her. I leapt up and over the cliff ledge. And, ignoring their protests, instantly headed off to the right side of Mount Othrys. I went around the base of it, passing Selene, who gave me a brief, pitying smile. It made me wonder if she could read people's destinies.

I walked forward at a brisk pace, and stopped, as soon as I knew I was out of hearing range of the others, and alone. I glanced around. Just rocks, and over the mountain edge in front of me, was the sea, stretching out as far as my eye's range.

_Would he rescue me if I jumped in? _I mused briefly. _Would he even recognise me?_

"Percy." A quiet, but chilling voice cut through my thoughts.

I jumped, startled, then spun around, annoyed, once I had recognised the voice.

"Don't do that!" I complained to a smirking Nico.

He shrugged, amused, "It was funny."

I looked at him, noticing slight differences about him since I last saw him.

"You grew out your hair." I snorted.

He glared at me, subconsciously touching it, "I thought it looked cooler. More in tone with, you know, my 'death apprentice' style."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? Well, you're still short." I ruffled his hair. Partly true. He had gotten a bit taller, but I still towered over him, even in this body.

He twisted away from my hand. "Gods, you're still the same, Percy!"

I grimaced, suddenly reminded of something his sentence brought up.

Nico saw my expression fall.

"What?" He asked apprehensively.

I quietly explained to him how I had random lusts for power. A frown appeared on his face, and it deepened with every sentence I said.

Once I'd finished, he looked thoughtful, "Well, that's… you know what? _I_ don't even know. It's disturbing, but I don't think it will mar our plan in any way at all. I think it will help it!"

I contemplated the possibilities.

I said slowly, "I supposed it really will." I quickly changed to another subject. My odd mood was not something I wanted to talk about. "So, are you going to do that curse thing?"

He nodded, and held out his hand. I silently gave Riptide to him. Nico started to sweep his hand down the flat of the blade, but he hesitated, and glanced at me uncertainly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Percy?" He said.

I swallowed nervously. I had actually given the plan a lot of thought. It still made me uncomfortable, though.

I nodded to him, certain. "I'm sure. Just do it, Nico." I urged, not wanting to suddenly lose my nerve and back out of it.

He sighed, resigned. "Okay." His hand eerily emitted a kind of black smoke. As he hovered his hand down the blade, the mist seeped into the metal. Finally, he finished, and handed the sword back to me. The smoke was gone, and I noticed Riptide looked the same as ever, except there was now the smallest bit of stygian iron embedded at the tip.

I thought about the plan again, an instantly felt sick.

"Nico?" I asked suddenly. He looked up at me questioningly.

"What if I can't fight Kronos at the end? What if I'm not able to gain control…"

He smiled wryly, "Just think of Annabeth." He suddenly looked, well, smarter than he did as an idea popped into his head.

"I know. Since that curse can only be used once on a person after you've stabbed them, why don't you get a close friend to take care of it? Tell him, or her, our plan, and maybe he, or she, can stab you in the end."

I thought he sounded a bit too eager near the end of his sentence. I looked at him dryly, "You're that excited for me to stab myself?"

He shrugged, "Sorry, but I can't help feeling happy that another war had come." He added defensively when he saw my expression. "What? The last major one I was involved in was four hundred years ago! It was fun!"

"Fun." I repeated blankly, raising an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Eh. You wouldn't understand. A 'Hades' Death Apprentice' thing." He shifted slightly, glancing over his shoulder, "Well, I have to go."

He sighed, and looked at me sadly. "Good luck, Percy. You're going to need it." He turned, and, with the shadows wrapping, almost carressing his figure, he vanished.

I stared silently at the spot where he had been, and couldn't help think that he was too right in that statement.

* * *

I picked my way back around the mountain fortress, feeling numb. _It really is going to happen,_ I thought, reality finally crashing upon me. _I really am going to go through with the whole thing… should I tell someone about our plan?_

I pondered for a moment. _I should._ I concluded grimly. _If I can't do it, I'll be able to trust that someone else could. But who?_

I thought about Annabeth. But then, that would be way too obvious, and if Kronos got even a whiff of that route, he would try to kill her as soon as possible. Thalia could be an option, but she could be busy fighting, and probably not going to be in the main battle at all. And she has her Hunters to worry about…

I finally decided. Grover. He would be the best option. He might not be a main target, and Kronos might not suspect him.

_Okay then_, I thought, _I'll tell Grover everything… right after this quest._

As I mused on how much to tell him, I rounded the last bend, and stopped short.

A demigodwas there, but I couldn't identify him right away, since only his back was shown to me. Facing him were two demigods. Both of them had swords trained on Annabeth's and Thalia throats. They held the girls in a chokehold.

I scanned the other half-blood's faces. They were suspiciously blank and devoid of emotion. Their eyes glinted strangely.

Selene was still under her burden, but she was frowning, and panting unevenly. She saw me and managed a small, encouraging smile.

I glanced around. No one else were here. Namely, none of the army were in sight.

Butterflies swirled in my stomach.

_'A choice will come between friends and powers peaks…'_

The prophecy.

My breathing quickened.

Finally, Thalia and Annabeth spotted me. The latter's eyes widened.

Alerted instantly, the 'lead' half-blood turned around. There was a gruesome smirk on his face. It was Brian Lowe... but not Brian Lowe. Then I noticed something horrifying.

His eyes were gold.

"Well, Perseus?" Kronos asked, metallic voice making me shiver. He waved a hand, and the air right in front of me shimmered, before something that looked suspiciously gory appeared. A bronze brazier materialised between our two figures, and a fire ignited in it.

"Friends?" He gestured to the Hunters. "Or power." Kronos pointed to the fire. He smirked at me, "Choose"

I realised that the bloody inside floating in front of me were entrails – of the Ophiotaurus.

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: The Choices We Make_

* * *

**A/N: Review, please! =)**


	16. The Choices We Make

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Choices We Make_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Hungry.

That was the only word I could use to describe Percy's expression. His eyes were dazed, as he stared uncomprehendingly at the entrails in front of him.

Emotions raged inside of me: worry, anxiety, confusion, and worst of all – betrayal.

Would he really choose power over his own friends? It scared me, to be honest. No, _he_ scared me.

This wasn't Percy Jackson, the man who I loved for his unwavering loyalty, and his obliviousness.

No. This was Peter Johnson, son of Aphrodite, the person who wanted power.

I shivered unconsciously as I watched his face. That evil look wouldn't have belonged on Percy's old self. But his new face? It fit perfectly.

"Don't do it!" I said, eyes practically begging him not to make the wrong choice. He looked at me, but I knew he didn't register the fact that I was there at all. My worry went up a few hundred notches.

Beside me, Thalia was rapidly muttering something in Ancient Greek. It sounded like a kind of prayer.

It hit me then that she had been in this situation before, when she was the one being offered power by Dr. Thorn, the Manticore.

"I…" Percy's voice brought me back into focus. I wondered vaguely what he would say. "I-"

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, I never got to find out. At that moment, Thalia cried out, "Please, Father!"

For a split second, everything went to a standstill. The sword on my throat pressed down a bit more, and I winced as it drew small beads of blood.

Ominous black clouds rolled in, thundering loudly.

I glanced at Percy. He was staring, _really_ staring at me now. His eyes drifted down to my neck, and followed a drop of blood running down my throat, a thin line of red trailing after it. The sight of it seemed to jumpstart him.

He blinked, fog clearing away from his eyes.

I heard him mutter to himself, "Anna… Annabeth's hurt…"

I saw Kronos frown. He cursed, and gestured to our captors.

"Kill them." He ordered.

Before they could, though, there were three flashes of lightning, landing point-blank on Percy, Thalia and I.

I saw yellow, feeling my clothes get singed slightly. Winds rushed past me, then stopped abruptly. Warily, I opened my eyes.

We were back in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

I blink, slightly dazed. I shook out of my stupor, and glanced around. The Camp… well, the buildings were alright from what could see. We had landed behind a crowd of campers; they surrounded the campfire. I pondered briefly on why they didn't see us arrive; then that thought was gone as soon I spotted why they were all there. _Of course_.

I felt sick when I saw almost a dozen campers wrapped in shrouds of different colours and designs. As part of my mind registered a guilty pleasure when I didn't recognise any burial clothes decorated with anything related to Athena. It mainly consisted of the minor god's kids, an Aphrodite child, and one Demeter.

Chiron stood near the fire, and was saying words of farewell. I noticed Cassandra and Silenus standing behind Chiron, looking at the covered bodies with haunted eyes. They both looked roughed up, but already treated. Grover was nowhere in site.

"Wait – Percy!" Thalia hissed behind me. I started, and spun around. I almost forgot about them in my grief.

Percy had jerked free of Thalia's hold, and sprinted for the woods. I was still in shock, even after he disappeared.

"That idiot!" Thalia growled. "He knows I've been in that situation before."

My mind processed what she said, and I instantly frowned as I discovered another meaning behind her words.

"You never did tell me," I started, catching her attention, "That you were… tempted by it."

She looked ashamed.

"Annabeth… they told me I could have enough power to overthrow the gods themselves. All I had to do was sacrifice the entrails of the Ophiotaurus." She closed her eyes. "So innocent. I could have steeled myself enough to do the deed…" She sighed, and opening her eyes, she gazed at the fire.

"You… probably wouldn't understand."

An unexpected anger flared up in me. She could have denied it! The both should have instantly refused it!

"The old Percy would have said no straight away!"

Thalia gritted her teeth, looking at me again. "Yes, but this is a new Percy. Don't judge him for something he can't help."

My temper rose further, "You don't know –!"

"And neither do you." She said quietly. For a second, I could almost see Artemis in her eyes. A light that signified she had seen it all.

_But she hasn't_, I argued with myself mentally.

My anger still not satisfied, I turned, and stomped off to my Cabin. I wouldn't believe it. Percy couldn't have turned all power-hungry! It just wasn't him.

_That can't be his reincarnation_, I thought, trying to convince myself, _he's just someone pretending to be Percy._

But something in me knew that it was him, that Percy really had considered betraying his friends.

Despite that, amazingly, I still loved him. A goal set itself in stone in my mind. I _will _get back the real Percy.

* * *

The day after, Chiron finally seemed to notice that we came back. He spotted me in the pavilion the next morning for breakfast, and smiled gently at me, before turning back to his food.

Ad breakfast progressed; I noticed Percy was sitting at the Aphrodite table, picking sullenly at his meal.

I took note of how he occasionally cast a small glare in Mr. D's direction. My eyes widened as a thought occurred to me. _His thyrsus! We forgot to find and retrieve it!_ Then I frowned. Something just wasn't right with it...

That piece of information has slipped my mind so many times when I tried to remember. It was an important fact…

I groaned aloud. Thalia, who was beside me, heard the noise and looked at me questioningly. The rest of the Hunter continued with their chatter.

"What?" Thalia asked.

I clenched my fork, and whispered to her, "The quest."

Her eyes hardened, "What about it?"

"A set-up." I watched her face as it sunk in.

"How? Actually, why? And how do you know?" She demanded, tone disbelieving.

I scowled, "I remember now. One of the Greek legends: the story of Dionysus." As if he heard his name, which he probably did, Mr. D looked up, and shot a scornful glare at us. I ignored him.

Thalia frowned, thinking hard. A moment later, she exhaled sharply. "You mean… His thyrsus is always supposed to return to him, like Riptide!" I noticed that she avoided _his _name.

I nodded grimly. "A set-up." I repeated.

Thalia said to me quietly, "Look, you take a break, and I'll explain to Chiron about what happened after Cassandra and Silenus – " As she talked to me, I noticed vaguely that breakfast was over, and people had started to move.

My hand suddenly whipped out and caught her arm in a vice-like grip. She almost jumped, startled at my behaviour.

"Don't tell them about Percy!" I hissed urgently.

She whispered back, frustrated. "But that's basically what happened!"

I thought quickly, "Tell Chiron that Kronos just captured us, and, after a few words exchanged, you 'lightning bolt'-ed us out of there."

She thought about it, and then nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But it won't be easy lying to a 3000-year-old centaur, more or less."

I gave her a grateful smile, taking my hand off her, "Good luck."

She inclined her head, and began to move off towards an expectant looking Mr. D and a nervous Chiron.

I felt lost for a moment, trying to find Percy. He was gone.

I frowned. _Maybe Grover…_

I stared at his vacant seat. He was gone too.

My eye twitched.

"You coming, Annabeth?" Li, a fellow Hunter, asked me curiously. I nodded, and, still distracted, followed her to the Archery Range.

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: We Finally Get To Know 'The Plan'_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! =)**


	17. We Finally Get To Know 'The Plan'

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Fifteen: We Finally Get To Know 'The Plan'_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I was horrified with myself. No, scratch that. I was _disgusted_ with myself. Why didn't I refuse the offer straight away? What had I become?

My whole frame shook as I slid down the tree I was leaning against, and closed my eyes, sighing.

_And we didn't even get his thyrsus_, I thought, partly annoyed.

As if he had read my mind, Mr D. himself appeared. Accompanying him was the scent of grapes. I didn't open my eyes immediately, but I did when I heard him move.

I couldn't make out his expression in the dim exterior. The rays of the moonlight reaching through the forest branches indicated he was propping himself against a tree right across from me, and studying his nails boredly.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" He drawled.

I shrugged half-heartedly, "No."

Surprisingly, he didn't get mad, which made me instantly suspicious.

"Didn't you?" He asked absently.

I stood slowly, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes slid up to meet mine, and, with his other hand, he reached up into the air, and a long piece of thick and strong vine appeared with a faint _pop!_

I gaped. "That's not…" My eyes narrowed. I stared at him accusingly.

"The quest was faked, wasn't it?"_ Damn him! He just thinks its okay to make us go on a wild goose chase!_

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Jacobson! Else the Oracle would not have answered."

I was taken aback.

"Well, what the Hades _did _we find?"

He leaned forward, thyrsus disappearing.

"Think, Johansson. What did _you_ lose all those years ago?"

I racked my brains, but I was entirely clueless.

"I don't know." I said.

He sighed in exasperation, "Personal loyalty, Perry Jakerson! Three hundred years almost always alone, you had no one to fight for."

I felt offended.

"I chose to watch over Tartarus to keep my friends safe." _Right?_

He scoffed. "Such ignorance. No, you just felt obliged to do it. As a duty – to your father."

"But –" I protested, "I don't –"

Mr. D gave me a look, "Today, or should I say, yesterday, you gained back your fatal flaw"

I blinked, confused.

"But... how is that possible?"

He shrugged, "No idea." I rolled my eyes.

He ignored me, "But, like I have said before: it isn't easy to resist power, is it?" He gave me a piercing look.

Cowed, I looked down.

He continued, "By being tempted, that shocked you into taking your friends back into consideration."

I began, "Well, that's..." I really didn't know what to say.

He waved a hand lazily, "Oh, your gratitude has been noted. I did help you in your quest, after all." On that last note, his image folded up into itself, and disappeared, leaving me to think about it alone, with the scent of grapes in the air.

* * *

Seven hours later found the dining pavilion full of hushed campers, talking in whispers.

I picked at my food sullenly, glancing up at the front table every so often. Mr. D ignored my sour looks, and concentrated on his wine magazine and diet coke.

I decided to tell Grover about the plan. I was slightly nervous about this, but I forged ahead anyway.

I managed to get him to take a walk with me on the beach. I knew Grover knew something crucial was going on. He turned to me, eyebrows raised in concern.

"Is there something wrong, Percy?"

I fidgeted with my hands nervously, glancing at the sea.

"Grover…" I began. "I, oh, darn. How do I say this?"

He suddenly looked mortified, "You aren't going to confess undying love to me, are you?"

I gave him an exasperated look, "No! I need help… I suppose."

He gawked, "You have drug problems?" I thought that statement was just… well, really Grover-like.

I deadpanned, "I'm serious, Grover."

He shifted, "What, then?"

I coughed, "I wasn't stupid enough to try and defeat Kronos without strategizing. So... me and Hades came up with a, well, plan." I finished lamely.

"You and Hades?" He exclaimed, "You, on good terms with _Hades_? God of the _Underworld_? The god you practically _insulted –_"

I gave him another irritated look.

He gulped. "Ah, right. The plan… what plan?"

I told him the plan.

…

Haha, I'll elaborate. I'm not _that_ mean.

I inhaled deeply. Grover waited patiently, but when I didn't rant on about 'The Plan', or say anything about it at all, he got agitated.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" He asked.

I waved a hand airily, "I don't know where to start; ask me a question."

He blinked, surprised. "Okay, then…" He said slowly, "What have you done so far on your 'Plan'? In fact, why are you only telling me now?"

I leaned back, humming thoughtfully. "Well, Nico said –."

"Nico?" Grover gasped. He grinned sheepishly at my expression, "Heh, carry on?"

"_Anyway_," I said, "Nico suggested telling someone else to carry out the last stage of our plan."

"Which is?" Grover pressed.

"Stabbing myself."

"Stabbing yourself? Have you gone crazy! How is that supposed to help?"

I snorted, "Well, when I'm possessed by Kronos, that's the only logical –!"

"_Possessed by Kronos?_" Grover, uh, _shrieked_, "Why in the Hades would you want to be possessed by _him_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, its all part of 'The Plan'. It relates to the Prophecy."

That stopped the panicking Grover short.

"How?" He said.

I shrugged, "Riptide. Nico came along yesterday and cursed it."

"Cursed it?" Grover gawked, "What do you mean?"

"'_Until his cursed day comes with sorrows.'"_ I quoted, "This curse was designed to hold back Kronos himself. Hopefully, before the day Western Civilization fades completely, Kronos will revert briefly to mortal form. Meaning he will be weakened momentarily." I paused, "Restricted temporarily."

I searched Grover's face. It was blank, as he processed the information.

I continued, "I don't know if I'll be able to fight Kronos off and stab myself just before he breaks out of my body. So, that's why I want _you_ to do the deed."

There was a pregnant pause.

Then Grover went into 'panicked frenzy mode'. He started waving his arms at me, which looked a little ridiculous.

He yelled, "Are you _crazy,_ Percy? That's dangerous! _Insane_! That _Plan_ is crazy!"

I tried to shush him, but he didn't want to listen. I was beginning to wonder if I should have chosen someone else.

I gritted my teeth, "Grover! It's probably the only way!"

"The 'only way'? Perrrcy!" He bleated, "It's suicidal!"

I interrupted impatiently, "Look, do I have your support or not?"

Grover paused, still looking upset, but he finally bit out, "I think you should tell –!"

I began to really regret taking up Nico's suggestion. Would Grover tell someone?

I said, "No way! I need to trust -!"

"So you don't -!" Trust? _Trust?_

"I do! But –"

"But what? You can't expect -!"

"Yes, I can! There's not enough time -!"

"We can work things -!" I snorted inwardly with disbelief. How, exactly?

"Tomorrow?" I finally snapped. Grover blinked at me, shocked. He probably had a vague idea what I meant.

He protested, "You aren't serious -?" But I _was_.

"I am. So, are you going to help, or not?"

After what seemed like years, with him scrutinizing my emotions, most likely, he responded slowly, with a reluctant nod. "Fine."

I smiled wryly, but gratefully. I was glad to have a friend like him. Ah, minus the stubbornness.

I got out Riptide. I needed to ensure its new owner, and not make it come back to me.

I intoned solemnly in Ancient Greek, "I, Perseus Jackson, release you, Anaklusmos, from my keep." I felt it jerk slightly in my hand.

Later, I would swear that I could practically feel the wistfulness and sadness emanating from it as its tie to me was severed.

I handed it to Grover, and whispered fiercely to him, "Don't tell anyone else about the Plan, okay? I… can't risk it."

He nodded, and gripped Riptide tightly.

Grover looked at me, then, eyes intense, "I'll see you again, right? Like, after… you know?"

I considered it. Possibly… maybe…

"Yeah." I said finally, "Yeah, we will."

Later, I wondered if my reincarnation's body was really good at lying.

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: I Go To The 'Dark Side'_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! =D**


	18. I Go To The 'Dark Side'

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Sixteen: I Go To The 'Dark Side'_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I avoided everyone as much as I could for the rest of the afternoon. Several times, Annabeth looked like she wanted to confront me about something, but stopped herself at the last second. That resorted in a few awkward moments for us, as we had stood there, shuffling our feet, and me waiting for her to say something. Abruptly, however, she had turned, and went; hands clenched, and frame shaking slightly.

I figured she was upset that I didn't choose her and Thalia immediately when I got the… offer. I didn't blame her.

Dinner came and passed like a breeze. I burnt some of my meal in honour of Aphrodite, Hades and Artemis, but also included Zeus, since he had got us out of the… situation. Lastly, I said hi to Poseidon, and a sorry. I was hesitant to, but I did it anyway. A small apology for going over to Kronos' side, I supposed. I remembered how he had stuck up for me in my past life, and that made me even guiltier.

A campfire was being held that night. I didn't go. Most likely, my resolve would waver and break, if I saw the others all happy and laughing. It could make me want to go over to a happy-looking Annabeth and tell her everything I was about to do.

Instead, I wandered back to the Aphrodite Cabin, and uncomfortable lump forming in my throat.

As soon as I opened the door, I inhaled sharply, and instinctively reached for Riptide. I almost groaned in frustration, however, when I realised that there was nothing there. Darn, I had given the blade to Grover!

So I contemplated on whether to run back to the campfire for help, or to tackle the unknown entity head on.

I eyed the figure warily. It stood, shrouded in shadows, in the middle of the Cabin. It was hard to see who it was, since no lights reached him.

He must've heard me, since he turned, raising a sword –

"Percy?" Nico asked, lowering his weapon.

I nearly sagged against the door in relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. I stepped forward, and closed the Cabin door behind me.

Nico's lips quirked into a half-smile, "Sorry. I'm going to make this brief." He dug into his jeans pocket, and held up something.

Leaning forward, I saw it was silver ring. There was an inscription in Ancient Greek on it, but it was hard to read in the semi-darkness.

"What's that for?" I asked, squinting.

He explained, "A ring, that, when you put I on, will temporarily lock away all memories you have had of any discussion involving 'The Plan', and they will be especially inaccessible by Kronos, and you, of course."

I frowned, "You mean all I'll remember are the years in Tartarus, and being reborn for absolutely no reason?"

Nico shrugged, "Technically enough. You'll have sketchy memories of before you died, though. Father made it. A safeguard, so Kronos won't figure out anything."

I sighed, "So, I'll die without any knowledge? That… sucks."

He looked sympathetic, "The ring will bring out your worst emotions, and heighten your lust for power. Kronos won't suspect a thing."

"Hopefully." I muttered, and took the ring from his warily.

"What if he takes it off?" That thought occurred to me.

Nico coughed, "Depends on when. If he takes it off way before you encounter Grover, then he'll be really annoyed, and… well, if he notices it, and takes it off while Grover is trying to stab you, then it will help, as you'll be fighting for control, then, and it'll stop him a little."

I rolled my eyes.

He suggested, "Leave a note for Grover before you go. Maybe he could try and knock that ring off you. It would help if you _were_ fighting Kronos from the inside."

I nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Nico said, "Good. I… need to go." He looked uncertainly at me, before disappearing.

* * *

Tonight. I would leave immediately. Hopefully, the rest of the Cabin would be too tired to realize I was missing.

As soon as Nico was gone, I hesitated for a moment, before grabbing some spare pillows and stuffing them under my bed sheets. I stood back and looked at my handiwork. Okay, it was awful, but I figured it could fool my half-brothers and sister.

Finally, I checked myself over. I wore tattered sneakers, and dark-coloured track pants. My orange 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt would probably annoy Kronos, and he might take it off. I really didn't want him wandering around in my body, half-naked. It just didn't fit the 'evil-villain' image. Well, it could, but I didn't want to risk looking stupid, really.

So I took off the shirt, layed it on top of the pillows under the blankets – with a corner of it poking out of the side of the sheets for good measure – and threw on a dark green tee.

I hunted around for a cap to hide my face. Preferably grey. I stopped, blinked, then shook my head, and kept on looking. _No, I do not want a grey cap just because it distantly relates to Annabeth's eyes._ I berated myself mentally.

Just as I found a hat matching my conditions, Grover suddenly burst into the Cabin. He halted abruptly when he saw me all ready to go.

I blinked, and was about to demand why he was here, but he suddenly blurted out, cutting me short, "Campfire is over!"

My brain took a few seconds to process that.

Finally, I started, "You mean they're coming?" He nodded. I went frantic.

_They'll catch me! What am I going to do?_ I considered diving under the covers, pretending to be asleep,

Grover swallowed nervously, "I'll create a distraction for you." I stared at him, gratitude welling up in my throat.

"Thanks. "I managed. His lips twitched into a small smile.

"I figured you would be leaving tonight." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah." I blinked, remembering something. I quickly got out the ring Nico gave me, and held it up so Grover could see.

"If you have trouble trying to, uh, stab me while I'm possessed, knock off this ring. I'll be wearing it at – at the time."

He told me, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

There was a pause, before I said simply, "Goodbye, Grover."

His bottom lip quivered, but he inclined his head the slightest bit.

"See you, I suppose." He sniffed.

And that was all that was needed to be said between us, really. Sighing, I shoved the ring in my pocket once again, and watched him turn and go. Not a minute later, there was a shout, and I took that as a signal to dart out of the entrance. I saw a group of campers preoccupied with something right outside of the Poseidon Cabin. A lot of them were laughing.

I looked away and edged around them subtly, ignoring what might be in the middle of their circle. As soon as I was in the clear, I headed towards the forest, knowing I would lose anyone who could be tailing me. I didn't spot any camper actually following me, but it was better safe than sorry.

However, after a full ten minutes of wandering the forest, my surroundings changed from a familiar setting to a foreign one. I frowned, and stopped. Looking around, I noticed this wasn't the same forestry as when I had last played Capture the Flag. No, this was, if I wasn't mistaken, an entirely different place.

Spooked, I kept walking, hoping to find the exit sometime soon.

_"You can do it. I give you my blessing._"I jumped, startled. The soft, feminine voice echoed around the area, but I couldn't find a living thing that it could belong to.

Definitely freaked out now, I set forward again, pace faster than last time. Five minutes later, I had to admit it, I was hopelessly lost.

I stopped, and frowned at a tree on my left. _Didn't I pass that a while ago…?_

Sighing heavily, I sat down on a rock. When I thought about it, I had absolutely no idea on how to contact Kronos. I really wanted to bang my head against a door right there.

I was about to get up and wander aimlessly in another direction when something caught my eyes. I froze, and stared at it, the thing lying nestled amongst the grass.

_It's as if he can read my mind_, I thought wryly, then fervently hoped not.

I decided to pick it up and examine it, but stopped abruptly.

_Would Kronos make contact immediately? If he did, he would be able to read my mind, and the plan would horribly fail…_ I mused.

I fished the ring out of my pocket. _Maybe if I put this on first…_ That would work, I concluded mentally.

Apprehensive, I lifted it, and began to slide it on my left index finger. At first, nothing. Doubts began to bloom. Was there a mistake? Did Hades do something wrong?

Then – gone.

I stiffened immediately; face melting into impassiveness, I stared down with glazed eyes, mind blank. I knelt down and reverently lifted the silver scythe charm.

The cold metallic voice cut across my daze, accompanied by a purely evil laugh.

_You'll find that she has already blessed you, Perseus. Go prepare your body – my future host._

* * *

_Interlude: The Fall Of Olympus_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! =)**


	19. Interlude: Olympus' Fall

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Interlude: Olympus' Fall_

* * *

_No-One's POV_

"Where have you been?" Zeus demanded, beard flaring with static. He sat on his throne stiffly, glaring at a defiant Artemis.

The Olympians were gathered in the main chamber. Hades was there as well, sitting on a throne made of bones and some kind of black residue. It practically radiated death.

The God of the Underwolrd drawled boredly, examining his nails, "If you have not noticed, brother, the world is crumbling down around our ears. Artemis seems to be the only one, besides me, helping the godlings."

Dionysus scoffed, "I did as well."

Hades waved a hand dismissively, making him, Dionysus, scowl.

Zeus bristled, turning his glowering eyes to Hades, "I will not have you insulting -!"

Poseidon held up a hand, frowning, "Peace, brother. We must decide upon something to stop our fall."

Apollo interrupted, uncharacteristically grim, "I have already prophesized we will be overthrown."

Artemis leaned forward, nodding, "My brother – however much it annoys me to say this – is correct. We must do what we can to help the half-bloods. After we are gone, they will be the ones to raise us."

"'_And Demigods will see endless tomorrows, until his cursed day comes with sorrows._'" Hephaestus rumbled, "It seems they become immortal."

Dionysus sniffed, blood-shot eyes darting around the room, "How about making them temporarily immortal? Like Artemis' little girls club." Said goddess cast a glare at him for the perversion of her Hunter groups' name.

Athena said, "Immortal the day they turn sixteen. That would be best, as we do not know how long they will take."

Zeus called, "All in favour?" Each of the Olympians consented to it.

"I'm not." The doors to the throne room opened, and in walked-

"Peter Johnson." Ares growled.

"Wrong." The chilling voice sliced through the ar. Golden eyes glinted up at the Immortals.

Simultaneously, the gods all stood, shifting into battle stances. Their forms flickered with light, as each of their respective weapons appeared in their hands.

Hera's eyes narrowed, "Kronos."

"Correct." His voice sounded positively amused. Zeus clutched his Master Bolt tightly.

"How did you do it, _father_." He spat out the title, like he would have said, 'demigod' , 'half-blood', or mostly just 'Jackson'.

"Like last time." Kronos answered smugly.

Hermes breath hitched, "But Johnson would have required his mother's blessing."

All attention suddenly zoned in on Aphrodite. She blinked rapidly, eyes moistening, " I-I couldn't…" She whispered brokenly.

Kronos smirked, "Of course you couldn't refuse your own son. He was, after all, part of one of your favourite pairings."

Hades shifted uncomfortably, not liking where Kronos was leading the conversation..

Zeus frowned suspiciously. He wasn't stupid. Kronos was purposely dangling an important piece of information right in front of their noses!

Athena inquired carefully, a well estimated guess already in her mind, "What do you mean?" She knew. She wasn't the goddess of wisdom for nothing, after all.

Kronos said snidely, "He was reborn, but that didn't stop you from trying to get them together, did it?"

Aphrodite sniffled, holding a white, silk handkerchief to her nose.

The truth began to dawn on Poseidon. He choked out, with a measurable amount of control in his voice, "You – that body… he was –"

Kronos smirked at the sea god, and Poseidon froze minutely, grief flashing through his system.

Zeus snarled, "Who are you talking –" He stopped abruptly when Hera leaned over and hissed something into his ear. For a split second, Zeus did nothing.

Then he exploded with electricity, "That no-good, spoilt, traitorous godling-!" He ranted, Master Bolt magnifying to show his outrage.

He moved slightly, as if to smite the Titan on the spot – and that was all Kronos needed. He sneered, and then held up his hand.

The Olympians froze, fear showing for the first time since Kronos had came in. An emerald pendant dangled in his grip.

Demeter finally spoke, shock etched in her features, "That's… that's not –"

Kronos looked pleased with himself, "You can't win! Mother Earth herself is against you!" The pendant began to glow.

A harsh, unseen force wrapped around all the gods, freezing them in their places.

Slightly frantic, Hades turned his head toward Demeter. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them within a split second before Demeter nodded reluctantly.

Hades turned back to Kronos. The Titan didn't seem to be paying attention.

With effort, the god of the Underworld lifted a finger, and a blast of black energy shot at Kronos. At the same time, green light flared out of the pendant, bathing the room.

It was blinding, and several thuds, and multiple cussings were heard in Ancient Greek.

Slowly, the light began to subside. The throne room was revealed once again, but it was a mess. Scorch marks were strewn over the marble floor and the thrones; pieces of rubble, varying from golf-ball sized to basketball sized stones, were scattered everywhere. A pillar's middle section had been blown off, and several others had a chunk ripped out of them.

Kronos stood in the middle fo the carnage, examining the room with an approving stare. The pendant was gone.

And there were no Olympians in sight.

Kronos chuckled darkly, "Let's see how you like Tartarus." He said.

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: The Sky Is RED_

* * *

**Woah, originally, this was supposed to be with Chapter Seventeen, but I figured another Interlude wouldn't hurt. =P Dang, definitely revising this when I have the time...**

**Review!**


	20. The Sky Is RED

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Seventeen: The Sky Is RED_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Though I didn't remember my dream fully, the feelings of horror and disbelief still shocked me awake. I sat up quickly, blinking rapidly to get rid of the fogginess. Through my blurry vision, I saw a red light encompassing the whole cabin. I sighed inwardly with annoyance, and, rubbing my eyes, I stood, stretching.

"Thalia," I yawned, "Would you turn off that light already-" I stopped, eyes narrowing. No, the light wasn't coming from the small lamp Thalia had bought from Apollo. And it couldn't have come from her; she was sound asleep in the bunker right next to me. The light came from outside the window...

I gasped, backtracking so quickly I almost fell over.

"Annabeth?" One of the younger members of the Hunt, in body, was sitting up, rubbing at her eyes. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, still staring out the window. I vaguely registered the ocean, more violent and surging than its usual calm.

"The sky is red." I whispered.

* * *

After recovering from my light stupor, and ordering the younger Huntress to bed, I hurriedly dragged Thalia out of _her_ bed. Let me tell you now, she is most definitely _not_ a morning person (Well, I _thought_ it was morning_)._ Luckily, she didn't shock me as I woke her. However, she did try to skewer me with a knife hidden under her pillow.

I stared at her, deftly dodging the sleepy gesture, face incredulous. "You keep a knife under your pillow?"

She finally recognised me. "Annabeth? You woke me up? And of course I keep a knife under my pillow – you never know when there might be another satyr trying to pull a Grover."

I shook my head, and quickly got back to the matter at hand. I pointed out the window, and said urgently, "The sky is red!"

Thalia stared at me like I had grown a second head. "Are you sure you're not…" Then she caught sight of it. She blurted out, "Crikey!"

If Thalia had said that word on any other minor matter, I would have wondered if she'd gone crazy. However, I could understand her surprise. The sky outside was covered with dark clouds, with white thunder clearly visible as they crackled inside of them. And what was usually blue was now a blood red.

"We need to see Chiron." I said.

* * *

He met us outside of the Big House, as if he knew we were coming. He nodded briefly in greeting, then got straight to the point, spotting our questioning faces.

"Western Civilisation is falling." Chiron started gravely, "Mr. D has disappeared, so I assume all of the gods are gone, hence the absence of the moon, stars and the sun.

His words sparked a small memory at the edge of my mind. Then, suddenly, my dream came back in full force, and the impact left me gasping.

Thalia and Chiron looked at me in concern.

"He let Kronos in." I whispered, shocked.

Chiron's hooves clattered on the ground nervously, "What do you mean?"

Thalia's froze in realisation. "You mean… Percy?"

"Are you certain this is not part of a… bigger plan?" Chiron frowned, his tail flicking back and forth frantically.

Me and Thalia glanced at each other, and then back at him.

"Not that we've heard of." Thalia informed him.

My eyes narrowed. Did Chiron know something?

"Of course…" Chiron murmured. He asked me, "How did you know this? A dream?"

I nodded.

"Elaborate." He said.

I explained, with brief pauses, how Kronos, in Peter Johnson's body, had infiltrated Olympus (Thalia commenting, "It seems like he just walked in the front door."), and then proceeded to take out all twelve of them, with just a pendant.

Chiron nodded slowly, "Of course, the Amulet of Gaia. Mother Earth always did hold a grudge against the Olympians for overthrowing her son. This also means, with the gods gone, the world would submerge into chaos as it slowly fades. Not good. However, we have a chance. Luckily, the gods have made all of the half-blood's part immortal. That means the demigods will not age past sixteen, and have better reflexes and strength." He sighed wearily, "I pray that this will be enough. The disadvantages on our side are numerous."

I said, thinking hard, "Most likely Kronos will launch another attack here, trying to finish us off. I think we should send Campers over sixteen to fight, and, if the situation gets dire, bring the rest of them out."

Chiron nodded his agreement, and then announced, "We shall discuss this more after breakfast. I'll set up the council meeting then." He turned, and clopped back inside the Big House.

"Annabeth." Thalia said suddenly, a moment after Chiron left.

I glanced at her, "Yeah?"

"Do… Do you still love Percy?"

The bluntness, as well as the question itself, made me freeze. I avoided her burning gaze, "I-I don't know what you mean."

Thalia sighed, shaking her head, "No form of denial is going to convince me, Annabeth. I've seen the way you look at him."

I turned away slightly, "And what if I am, Thalia? What's going to happen, since I'm going to break my vow?" I asked quietly. It was obvious, of course. I was going to be kicked out of the Hunt for loving a boy.

"It looks like to me you have two options:" I turned back to towards her, expression curious, and she continued, "One; you can go back to the Hunt, or, two; run away with Percy, get happily married, and have kids."

I choked at the last part, "Kids?"

Thalia shrugged, and, apparently ignoring my outburst, tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly, "Well?"

I remained silent, unable to answer her. Percy or the Hunt?

After a brief moment, she said gravely, "It doesn't matter anyway. The world's going to fall, Percy's reincarnation is going to die," – I flinched slightly – "And everyone's going to be immortal."

"But what it comes down to, Wise Girl, is if you love Percy, not in the last life, but in _this_ life. He's changed after all."

This time, I didn't argue. Never in my wildest dreams did I think Percy was going to betray his fellow Campers, the Olympians, or, most important of all – his friends.

"Right." I said wearily.

Thalia looked sympathetic, "Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry that he, you know, joined _him_. It's like – "

"- Luke all over again." I said with a humourless laugh. "Yeah, I get it."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then the horn sounded for breakfast.

I smiled at her, though it didn't reach my eyes, "Don't worry about it, Thalia."

She looked at me, eyes searching my face for something, and then nodded. "If you're sure."

As we began to walk towards the pavilion, I murmured under my breath with certainty, "I'm sure."

* * *

The tables filled quickly with sleepy, scared or shocked campers, with most of the elder half-bloods comforting the younger members of their cabins.

Breakfast passed quickly. Everyone was talking in hushed whispers, while some just ate in silence, or just pushed food around their plate nervously. Chiron was the picture of calm; calmly eating, calmly giving calm looks, calmly saying, to a person who had asked why the sky was red, "Your heads of Cabins will know shortly after this."

However, I noticed Grover. He looked… was that defeated? Or just shocked? Whatever it was, I knew something was wrong with him. I resolved to corner him afterwards – with Thalia of course.

Another thing I noticed was the fire where demigods always shoved a portion of their food in for the gods. It used to be always lit, but now – it was out.

Finally, breakfast was finished, and campers were ordered to head back to their Cabins, albeit grudgingly. The council leaders were told that war council would begin in one hour. Meanwhile, they were to prepare half bloods for battle, then send every demigod under sixteen to the Big House. A fact, Chiron stressed this point, which was going to be explained at war council.

I nudged Thalia, after every Hunter was dressed and ready for battle, "Grover was acting weird." I whispered to her.

Thalia nodded, "I noticed that as well. But it might be the fact that, you know, _the sky is red_."

I shrugged, "You never know. Let's go find him." And so I dragged Thalia off to find Grover. He wasn't far. In fact, was lurking around the back of the Artemis Cabin.

Thalia stared at him in exasperation, "Were you stalking us again?"

Grover gave an unmanly squeak at being caught, and he turned, face flushing, "W-What? Of course not, Thalia! I was heading for the beach!"

We just gave him disbelieving looks, and he looked put out.

"Anyway," I said, "You know something, Grover. Tell us."

He looked even more nervous than before. His eyes darted around frantically for escape routes, "Whatever do you mean?"

Thalia glanced at me, "Before, I didn't think you were serious about Grover lying. Now that Grover is oh-so-obviously hiding something, I believe you."

I shot her a wry smile, and she turned back to Grover. He hands crackled menacingly with electricity, "Now, what do you know, Grover?"

He began to back away, "I-I really don't know what you guys mean! Why would _I_ know anything about this?"

"Chiron mentioned a 'bigger plan' involving Percy." I leaned forward, forcing him to look at me, "Do you know what he meant, Grover?"

He shook his head wildly, and was opening his mouth to say something. But, much like Thalia before, he was interrupted by a horn sounding. A much deeper horn, I noticed.

Grover stuck his tongue out at us, "Saved by the war horn, 1, 2, 3!" He ran off.

Me and Thalia watched his retreating figure, wondering about his sanity levels.

"That was… weird." Thalia said, "It makes me wonder if age goes with sanity is true."

I was about to comment, before I gasped, "That wasn't the council meeting horn."

Thalia looked confused, before her eyes widened. She cursed in Ancient Greek.

I turned and looked up at Half-Blood Hill. "We're already being attacked."

* * *

_Interlude: I Am Peter Johnson_

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter closer to finishing my goal of finishing this story! =D Hope this chapter is long enough for you all. =P**

**Review! =D**


	21. Interlude: I Am Peter Johnson

**Percy Jackson**** and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Interlude: I Am Peter Johnson_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

"I hate you."

The voice was familiar to me. It took a while, but I finally recognised it. It was mine.

"No, it isn't."

_What the-? Did my thoughts just get read?_

I turned; the pure darkness surrounding me seemed menacing. And that feeling only heightened by the level of contempt in Not-Me's voice.

I frowned. Where was I?

Suddenly, a person appeared in front of me, his expression twisted into a look of what seemed to be malice. Directed at me. He had brown hair, blue eyes…

"Peter Johnson." I said, more calmly than I felt.

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

My own eyes wide, I reached up with my hand, which - I realised with a tinge of excitement - was more calloused than I remembered, and ran it through my hair, feeling it texture. For a moment, I paused before grinning happily. There was no doubt – I knew my hair anywhere. Which meant –

"I'm back in my original body." I said in wonder.

Peter snorted. I looked up at him as he turned away.

"What's your problem?" I asked, not unkindly.

He shook his head in disgust, "So you're Percy Jackson. I thought you had at least a drop of remorse in you."

The frown came back on me. "What do you mean?"

"What?" He said snidely, "You thought that it was coincidence? That you gained your memories the moment the time felt right?"

My frown deepened. What was he-?

I inhaled sharply in realisation. Horror and regret whisked into my mind.

"You don't mean-!" I took a step back, mouth agape. I paused, and bowed my head.

"I… I didn't steal your body, did I?" I asked quietly.

Peter sighed in exasperation, "Of course you did! How do you think I felt, suddenly woken up by being shoved to the back of my mind?"

I bit my lip, unable to look at him, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, frustrated, "It doesn't matter now." He said bitterly, "We're going to die now anyway."

My head jerked up, "Of course," I murmured, "Kronos is…"

"Going to blast my body to smithereens," Peter snapped, "All thanks to you."

I blanched, then, suddenly, my annoyance came back in full force.

"Look, I asked Hades for me to be reborn, not to take over another living body! I honestly don't know what went wrong, but if I had the choice, I'd fix it." I told him, irritated.

Emotions ran across his face. Surprise, disbelief, anger, then, finally, resignation.

He sighed, but this time with weariness. "I… suppose I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. I think I'm lucky that you dropped in. My life was a living hell beforehand."

My annoyance drained, and I immediately felt bad for Peter again.

"Why?" I asked, "Why was your life so bad?"

Peter replied sullenly, "I used to be beaten all the time by the bullies in my school. After Grover came along, the situation became better, but not by a lot. I just… wanted to have the power to hurt them back, you know? I was angry."

"That doesn't mean you can't be angry at them now." I suggested helpfully. I could almost hear Annabeth expressing her outrage about spreading bad influence.

Peter rolled his eyes at me.

"Nah," He said, looking away, "though you controlled my body, I saw what Camp Half-Blood was like. I reckon I would have liked it there."

I sighed, "And I took your chance to enjoy it fully…"

Peter only shrugged, and I suddenly brightened up with an idea.

"You could try rebirth when we arrive in the Underworld! I'll make sure of it with Hades. Besides," I continued with a grumble, "He owes us."

Peter smiled. The first true smile I had ever seen since meeting him. That smile wouldn't have come out if I were still controlling his body.

"I'm glad." He grinned, and I realised that it was nice talking with him without all the malice and whatnot.

"But first," His smile turned sad, and he gestured. A huge rectangular screen thing appeared in front of us, showing a scene I really did not want to see in my life ever again.

He continued gravely, "We have to find a way to fight off Kronos before the final battle."

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Grover has a Swearing Spree_

* * *

**Yosh! So _close_ to finishing! Just another five chapters or so till this story wraps up. Try to hold on til then! ;)**

**Please review! =D**


	22. Grover Has A Swearing Spree

**Percy Jackson and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Eighteen: Grover has a Swearing Spree_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

When the red skies began to darken even further, the Apollo Camper on duty finally spotted a dark shadow in the distance, rapidly coming closer to the camp. He instantly sounded the whistle around his neck, which, in turn, alerted an Aphrodite Camper to sound the war horn. Under barely a minute, all the demigods were gathered around Thalia's pine tree. Everyone had on their armour, and wielded numerous weapons suited to their fighting style. Around one-third of us held our magic items, ready to use if need be.

I stood with the short-range kids at the front, along with Thalia, two of the few Hunters not using a bow.

"Archers!" Chiron yelled. The Half-bloods at the back held up their bows, and loading them with arrows, but not yet putting pressure on the spring.

"Wait until I give the command." Chiron warned, holding his own bow.

Slowly but surely, the ominous black cloud descended in front of us. Finally, after a brief moment of tense silence, the smoke solidified into monsters, standing, seemingly vigil, on the grass. The army was vast, spreading along the fields, and dark shadows indicated there were some in the far forest. It was like a teeming monster blanket.

And the force was easily three times the amount of campers. Already, things seemed hopeless.

And the situation was about to get much worse.

I gasped when a human figure suddenly appeared six metres in front of me. It was…

"Percy." I murmured. Thalia shot me a concerned glance, raising Aegis.

"I didn't want my dream to be true." I whispered to her sadly, "And now…"

"Peter? Peter!" Celia Burne pushed her way to the front, staring in stunned disbelief at him. The Aphrodite Campers gasped upon recognising their half-sibling.

I swiftly grabbed Celia before she moved any further.

"Actually," The golden eyes seemed to burn indelibly onto my retinas, eyeing us in smug satisfaction. His metallic voice sent shivers down my spine. And I thought Luke being possessed by Kronos was worse. "I prefer to be known as Kronos now."

"No…" That voice I recognised. I glanced at Cassandra Hutt; she was gazing open-mouthed in horror at her role model's reincarnation.

I bit my lip hard, heart aching, _just what are you planning, Percy?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover. His nose was twitching, and his eyes… I couldn't place the expression.

Kronos, meanwhile, smirked, "You have two choices, Half bloods; bravery will get you all nowhere, so either die here or surrender to me now."

I stepped forward, trying not to think of that body as Percy's.

"Never!" I spat at him. Golden eyes looked at me with amusement.

"Annabeth Chase," He said aloud, "the one person that stopped Luke's personality from completely submerging." His eyes turned colder, if that was possible, "I will enjoy torturing you."

I only glared.

Kronos continued to address the rest of the Campers, "Remember, Half-Bloods, that this is only a fraction of my true army. Maybe some of you can escape the fate of being maimed mercilessly if you pledge your service to me."

Silence. I was proud that no one broke and ran to Kronos.

Finally, he shrugged, smirking evilly, "A shame, "He said, "Assuming any of you live through this, I'll be waiting in Olympus."

"You BITCH!" Grover suddenly started forward, and I started at his expression. He looked… seriously _pissed_.

I gaped at his choice of words as he continued screaming bloody murder at a dumbfounded Kronos, "YOU ASSHOLE! WHY CAN'T YOUR FUCKING CARCASS STAY IN THE FREAKING UNDERWORLD? IF YOU HADN'T COME, WE WOULD HAVE HAD PEACE, BUT NOOOO, YOUR LYING _ASS_ JUST HAD TO BUTT ITS WAY BACK INTO OUR FUCKING _PEACEFUL LIVES_!"I noticed some of the older campers cover the younger one's ears with their hands. Grover shook his fist at the Time god, "FUCK YOU! YOU CAN FUCKING STICK YOUR FUCKING FACE UP SOMEONE'S FUCKING ASS! I HOPE YOU DIE WITH SHIT IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Finally, Grover shook his fist once more, and Kronos suddenly disappeared.

There was silence, in which everyone stared at Grover. Finally, Thalia said aloud, "Did a Satyr just rage _and_ swear at the same time?"

"Uhh…" I said in answer, "I think he just did."

There were a few whoops from where the other satyrs were.

Grover was breathing hard, glaring at the spot where Kronos had been. Then he turned, and I was swept away by the fierceness of his eyes, which reflected all the vicious nature in this world; the eyes of a god.

"Well?" He snapped at us, "Archers!"

There was a moment before the rangers processed what he said, and they loaded their weapons.

"And… fire!" Chiron yelled, voice showing that he was a bit weirded out by this turn of events as well.

The volley of arrows struck the dumbfounded monsters, and some of them disintegrated. Shaken out their stupor, the other monster that weren't hit charged.

Thalia's Aegis scared most of the ones that targeted us, and she leapt forward and obliterated the ones who's backs were turned on her. I jammed my invisibility cap on my head, and began to stab a lot of unaware monster with my dagger.

_Too many_, I thought, seeing monsters just lining up to fight half-bloods, as if they were in a crowded candy store, _we won't be able to win!_

After five minutes, many campers were already exhausted from fighting a force of this magnitude. The monsters just kept coming no matter how times we killed them. Several times, I swear I saw a monster being stabbed – then the wound stitching up almost instantly.

Now, I was back-to-back with Thalia. We were both panting.

"There's no end to them." I said to her, lashing out at an advancing hellhound. I ducked down as it leapt, and slashed at its underbelly before it could reach Thalia. My cap had been knocked out, lost in the fighting.

Thalia was just finishing off a Lastrygion giant, replying, "Did you notice?"

"Too busy fighting to notice anything!" I said, dodging a blow that would have ended me.

"The Half-Bloods!" Thalia panted, "We're… nobody's died yet!"

I frowned, and risked a quick glance around the battlefield. My eyes widened; campers who were struck down instantly got back up again, fighting with a new vigour, especially those I knew who were sixteen or over.

As if on cue, Chiron yelled, "A blessing from the gods! Fight on, Heroes!"

But, blessing or not, after even under an hour, everyone was tiring, and there seemed to be no end to the monster army.

_We're not going to win,_ I thought hollowly even as I dispatched another two _dracaenas_. Near me, I saw a couple of half-bloods fall – and they weren't getting back up. I recognised both of them; the male, the Counsellor of the Athena Cabin, Jordan Stuart. The girl was a child of the Hephaestus Cabin, Mikayla Winters. Tears pricked the edges of my vision, making it slightly blurry. The fire within me renewed, and I viciously lashed out even harder with my blows.

Slowly, oh-so-slowly, the army began to diminish. I began to wonder if we could actually make it out of this alive, but the numerous deaths on our side still weighed heavily on my conscience.

Then, unexpectedly, to make things even _more_ badly than they already were, Kampe burst out of the ground in front of us. I heard several groans echo my own.

And that's when things really started going downhill. With no Hundred-Handed-one to help us, we were, to put it bluntly, screwed.

She started sweeping forward, killing more campers than what the other monsters managed to do in the last hour.

I stared at the monstrous thing, and said dully, "We need a miracle."

What was surprising was that someone actually answered my prayers.

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: The Unexpected 'Miracle' of a Lifetime_

* * *

**A/N: P****lease review! =DD (And, yes, Grover acted OOC in this chapter, so no need to tell me)**


	23. The Unexpected 'Miracle' Of A Lifetime

**Percy Jackson and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Nineteen: The Unexpected 'Miracle' Of A Lifetime_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

_Athena help us…_, I thought, watching Kampe wrecking more destruction every second. Then I winced: no gods were coming to rescue us anytime soon. Even Grover's Panic wouldn't help with a force this size.

The situation was hopeless, and I could see campers around me slumping with defeat or exhaustion, lunging blows that were half-hearted, or having the despair grow ever larger in their eyes.

Finally, Kampe was glaring right in front of me. She smirked; face looking like it was split wide open with that smug smile. She raised her paw to finish me off, and I shut my eyes-

_CLANG!_

My eyes flew open. Then my knees went weak and I slumped, jaw dropping.

In front of me was… Percy?

No… no, that wasn't right. How did he get his original body back? And… was he shorter than what I remembered?

Hi back was all I saw as he wielded Riptide against Kampe. With a heave, he threw the huge monster back, slicing her front paws off. Kampe shrieked, falling back, howling with pain.

When Percy turned, it was all I could do not to cry and jump him at the same time. His face seemed unmarred, and his smile was radiant. I drank in his features greedily, having not seen his real body since four hundred years ago. He was wearing, strangely, jeans and a normal grey T-shirt.

His smile softened when he saw me, "Hey, Wise Girl."

I stood slowly, quickly snapping my jaw shut as soon as I realised I was gaping. I frowned, "How…?"

Percy shrugged, and that clueless look that I loved so much about him came onto his face. He cocked his head slightly, "Well, about that…" He grinned sheepishly, hand drifting to the back of his neck.

Before I could gather my wits enough to demand answers, or even randomly kiss him, Kampe came roaring back, good as new. Other campers were either on the ground, groaning, or staring, slack-jawed, at Percy.

"Perrrcy?" I heard a quiet murmur, and saw Grover smiling slightly, looking as if he were about to cry.

"G-man!" Percy beamed, and, just before he engaged Kampe again, he said seriously to Grover, "You have to tell them after this, man."

I frowned. What were they talking about?

"Hey, Seaweed Brain -!" I began to ask, but, before I could, he just winked at me and launched himself at Kampe.

It was as if time started again, and the campers that were left standing, which were few, shook themselves out of their stupor and began to fight the remaining monsters again. I scooped up my fallen dagger and fiercely attacked a _dracaena_ that was loitering nearby.

As I fought, I noticed out of the corner of my eyes another weird thing to add to the list. A grey-cloaked figure, a girl judging by the shape, was running around and kneeling next to every injured camper. I was about to yell in alarm, but I saw that she was just feeding them all ambrosia and nectar. The campers that were near death slowly came back to life, but still not fit for fighting.

After finishing off the _dracaena_, I started to head over, but suddenly stopped. The figure had lifted her toward me.

_It can't be…_ In the distance, there was a final shriek as Kampe fell and disintegrated, but the meaning of that was lost on my ears as I tried to comprehend the situation.

I was looking at another version of myself.

* * *

As soon as Kampe was gone, the two look-alikes instantly made like a tree and ran.

"Hey!" Thalia yelled indignantly after them, but they had already disappeared... into thin air?

I blinked rapidly, shaking myself out of my stupor.

"Come on." I said, sounding a bit dazed, but on the whole, rather steady. "We have to help the others."

More than half of the campers were injured, but, luckily, only a handful of them were fatal. I met up with Grover and Thalia. The former was limping, while the latter had a huge welt over her left eyebrow. I myself, as soon as I checked over everyone, had several scratches on my hip, as Chiron had pointed out.

"I didn't even feel it." I commented, taking a small bite of my piece of ambrosia.

Grover nodded knowingly in response, "You just got ninja'ed."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He answered, gesturing to my wound, "It's when you get an injury that you didn't feel when it first got inflicted on you."

I coughed, "Sure…"

* * *

Once every demigod was safely in their cabins, Chiron called a council meeting. He looked weary when I spotted him, having probably been healing full time since the attack.

Once again, only the members of the Olympian Cabins came. Celia Burne was there, looking depressed as well as Cassandra; Thalia filled in for Zeus yet again while I was stuck with Artemis' spot; Emma Stoll was here for Hermes, although her arm was in a sling; for Demeter was Ellie Low, the next in line for mentor after Bella Gardner; in Dionysus, there was Hector Vine, bearing numerous scratches over his face, Athena's representative was Allen, the not-much-younger brother of Jordan Stuart, his eyes bloodshot; Hades' was Krystal Grant, looking quite ruffled but otherwise fine, Kelly Sune for Hephaestus, and Jeffrey La Rue, expression fierce with a huge gash on his shoulder, for Ares.

The atmosphere was sombre; Chiron said sadly, "I'm afraid we don't have time to make and burn shrouds for those we have lost, but we'll always remember those we have lost. Right now, we need to concentrate on the goal ahead, and try to focus on taking down Kronos."

There were nods, and Celia and Cassandra burst into tears simultaneously. Beside them both, Krystal and Kelly comforted them respectively. I admit, I had teary eyes myself, but I held it back, reminding myself that I was one of the model demigods in this camp.

Chiron nodded to me, "Will you please start, Annabeth."

I stood, and all eyes, puffy and red or not, turned to me, "Okay, we all saw what happened at the battle." There was nods and I continued, "Now, who has any theories on the two people that saved us?" I purposely completely skipped over the part of the matter of Kronos' host.

"Definitely Percy Jackson." Thalia said. There were gasps all around, as some of them didn't even know what Percy had looked like, so they couldn't have recognised him at the attack.

Grover added, "Although he looked… shorter, I think." He sounded bewildered.

"And that other girl," Cassandra said hesitantly, voice thick, and I sighed as she continued, staring straight at me, "That was you, wasn't it, Annabeth?"

I nodded. Thalia's head whipped around so fast that it could have given her whiplash. "You? I… wasn't sure at first but, well, she does _look_ like you, but she seemed younger, four years younger, around, when you were fifteen. Well, four hundred and four years younger –" She paused in amusement at the glare I gave her.

"So where did they come from?" Krystal asked, frowning. "Time travel perhaps?"

Jeffrey said gruffly, "Then Kronos would have a hand in this," He shot a dark look at the ceiling, "If he doesn't already."

"He wouldn't just send two individuals just to defeat his own army. It would be a useless move." Allen said emotionlessly.

I shook my head, "Whatever the purpose, and whoever sent them to help does not matter. All we need to do is accept the fact that we have won this battle, but not the war." _Later, I'll try and find out what happened back then_, I promised myself, _but for now…_

I suddenly turned and sent a death glare at Grover, and he gave a yelp at my murderous expression.

"Percy told you to tell us. What did he mean?" I asked softly, voice promising severe, non-fatal pain if he didn't spill. Grover gulped.

Needless to say, he didn't stay silent for long.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: The End Really Is Just The Beginning_

* * *

**A/N: Please review~!**


	24. The End Really Is Just The Beginning

**Percy Jackson and the Depths of Tartarus**

_Chapter Twenty: The End Really Is Just The Beginning_

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I had no idea what to think after Grover, quivering a little in front of the whole Council and Chiron, told us '_The Plan'_.

There was a bleak silence after Grover finished. I myself felt conflicted, my mind was in turbulence. To think Percy was thinking about all _this_ and his plan… it was risky, but there was a good chance that Kronos wouldn't reform and wreak havoc on the world _for good_. It was a smart plan…

And I loved him even more for it… explicitly ignoring the fact that he had some help from Hades and Artemis.

Cassandra was crying silently, looking shell-shocked, as well as Celia.

"P-Percy Jackson?" Krystal stammered, "Wait, he was wandering around here before?"

Jeffery muttered, "A risky plan." He retreated into stony silence.

"So what should we do now?" Chiron prompted, looking grave,

I spoke up, glad that my voice was steady when I did, "We go with this plan, of course."

* * *

We attacked Olympus at dawn.

On the way there, there was only a scared silence. The red skies were one thing… but everything else…

"Where are they?" Daisy, a mortal who had only just joined the Hunters, asked shakily. "Where are all the people?"

I only drew her into a comforting hug wordlessly. True to her word, the city was eerily quiet, and void of mortals… nothing even moved: not birds, not trees caught in the wind… nothing.

And there were also no monsters in sight.

"Prepare for an ambush." I called out to the a hundred-or-so Campers behind me. They stood there nervously, but raised their various weapons nonetheless. Looming ahead of us was the Empire State Building.

I had a sudden, stupid visual of a group of Demigods waiting for the elevator to reach the 600th floor, listening to…

I shook my head in exasperation. "Percy's idiocy is rubbing off on me," I muttered to myself.

Thalia gave me a strange look.

We approached the doors warily, and I thought hard about why there were no monsters around. Surely Kronos would have posted guards to stop us?

I gave a sweeping glance behind us, trying to figure out what the Time Lord would've planned. Maybe…

I figured out just in time.

"Spread out!" I yelled, and the Demigods instantly did, looking around warily.

"Annabeth, what -?" Thalia started, but the monsters suddenly appeared.

Many of the half-bloods yelped, but they managed to dodge the first surprise blows.

"They planned to attack us when we were bunched up, limiting our fighting space," I muttered to her quickly, drawing out my dagger.

"Just go!" Jordan, who was finishing off a _dracaena _near them, yelled. "We'll take care of things here!"

"But -!" I started, but he cut me off.

"This was our plan, right?" He asked with a wink, and turned to engage another monster.

"Don't worry, Annabeth." A voice suddenly said beside me. I jumped, and whirled, dagger at the ready, but almost dropped it when I saw who it was.

"Nico?" I gasped in surprise.

He smiled, shrugging, "As I said, don't worry. I'll help." With that, a Stygian Iron sword appeared in his hand and he raised it. More than a hundred skeletons rose from cracks in the ground, of which some monsters actually fell into.

The half-bloods looked surprised, but Thalia yelled in reassurance, "Don't attack them! Just aim for the monsters!"

Grover suddenly appeared, his hair all over the place. He was breathing hard, and clutching his short sword.

"Nico!" He said in relief. "I'm glad you're here."

The son of Hades grinned wickedly, "I couldn't miss out on a fight." And he plunged into the chaos without hesitation.

Thalia looked impressed, "He doesn't even look winded from summoning those skeletons."

I shook my head, and pulled the other two along, "Come on, let's go. We have to get to Per… Kronos."

* * *

He was waiting for us in the Olympian Throne Room.

There were only a few… minor… difficulties that almost stopped us from coming, but we managed. One had Grover almost being fish-slapped to death, and another… I'll leave it at that.

And when we arrived, the mood dropped significantly.

The tension in the room was insurmountable. It coiled around my head and throat, and I could hardly breathe properly. I thought that Kronos was behind this, and was affirmed in my suspicions when he turned around to greet us with an amused smile on Peter Johnson's face.

"I'm so glad you could come here." He said, slightly sarcastic, "Well, at least your dear friend Perseus would have been."

Grover pointed out, "Annabeth is Percy's _girlfriend_. Gods, get it right." He taunted rather uncharacteristically.

I could feel a migraine coming on.

Thalia glanced at me for some reason, but then looked at Grover weirdly. However, she thankfully didn't say anything inappropriate to the tense situation at hand.

Kronos glared, "I will enjoy slaughtering all of the Satyrs… after I flay the flesh from your bones." He growled, raising his scythe.

And – I swear, he was purposely trying to get us killed – he retorted with a roll of his eyes, "You have to come and get me first, you retard."

Gold cracks began appearing throughout Kronos' form, and I realised straight away what Grover was trying to do. The Lord Satyr was baiting Kronos to break out of his mortal body.

Grover didn't want to drag this out: he just wanted to get it over with. I felt a wave of sympathy for him. I was glad _he_ had been chosen to stab Per… Kronos, and not me. Well, maybe I was just a tiny bit annoyed that Percy didn't entrust that job to me – and I wasn't saying that I enjoyed stabbing my friends – but it would have been nice to know that he could trust me with the job. But Grover had been Percy's first friend, so I suppose I had no say in it.

But I was his girlfriend!

Wait… _WHAT?_

"Grover!" I suddenly snapped, and whirled on him. He jumped at my explosion.

"I-I'm not, you can't – I mean -!" I started to splutter, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Y-you said I was his girlfriend!" I blurted out, annoyed with myself for stuttering.

Thalia said dryly, "I was wondering when it would click."

Grover coughed awkwardly, "Well, I, err…"

Suddenly, there was a snort of laughter. We glanced at each other, wondering who made the sound, then, disbelieving, we turned to stare at… Kronos.

Or maybe… it wasn't Kronos? I looked closer, and saw that the eyes were not gold, but a piercing blue.

"Peter Johnson." I stated calmly. Thalia and Grover looked at me in confusion, most likely wondering why I had called Percy Peter.

But I saw in those eyes that it wasn't Percy – not by a long shot.

The teen before them – and he was the only _real _teen in the room, considering the other three's immortality – nodded, trying not to laugh again.

His expression went urgent immediately, "Look, I don't have much time," He started, already starting to sweat at the effort from holding Kronos back, "Percy is fighting him for now, and he told me to tell you to -!" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by his sudden gasp. His eyes flickered gold, and I paused with uncertainty as the colours waged a long battle with each other. More than a few times, a sea green filtered through, and I held my breath.

Thalia, grasping the moment, waved Grover with her hands, "Go, go!" She said, "You might wanna stab him now!: She sounded a bit too eager, and I shot her a scathing look.

She noticed it, and shrugged, "You only get to stab Percy Jackson once before he tries retaliating."

I shook my head, exasperated, and I made the mistake of looking at Grover when he started pulling out Riptide and uncapping it.

_That's the weapon that will kill him_, I thought, strangely numb, _that blade will take him away from me again_.

Grover expression was sad but determined as he stalked towards his best friend, sword held high.

"No…" Kronos, momentarily grasping control of his body, began to raise his scythe, but a spasm hit him, jerking his arm and casting the weapon away.

"NO!" He yelled out again, and this time his voice was powerful, quadrupled. "_I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!"_

And Grover had one last piece of wisdom to give to the stressing Time Lord.

"You dumbass, this isn't meant to kill you."

And Grover stabbed him.

Grover stabbed him.

Grover. Stabbed. Him.

It took a few moments to completely process in my brain, and I gaped moronically at the scene. Soo did Thalia, and, personally, I think her expression was _way_ more idiotic looking than mine.

There was a moment of pure silence as Kronos – his eyes completely gold – looked uncomprehendingly down at the blade stuck in his chest.

And another awkward moment passed.

"Well," Thalia said, sounding strangled, "That was rather anti-climatic."

"I have to seize the moment!" Suddenly, Nico appeared. He glanced rather sadly at the sword stuck in Kronos' chest before babbling, "You know, when a dramatic moment comes, and spontaneously absolutely nothing happens? Well, I'm thinking that if I keep on talking, something _really_ dramatic will happen to make up for the lack of un-dramaticness. You know? If something like a HUGE explosion happens right in the middle of my sentence, and I -!"

The world exploded.

* * *

And, as it did, the murmuring, soft brush of a whisper flickered over my ears.

_"I love you, Wise Girl…"_

And I managed to think back before the golden light enveloped everything.

"_I love you too, Seaweed Brain."_

* * *

_No-One's POV_

"I'm not getting paid enough for this…" Grumbled a rather unenthusiastic Hades as he wandered around in the depths of Tartarus.

"How do you think I feel?" Mumbled a muffled voice, coming from the floating sea green orb in front of him.

Hades rolled his eyes, and waved his hand, making the orb disappear.

"Whatever, Jackson. Yada, yada, I entitle thee, Perseus Jackson, to be reborn… blah blah blah…"

He paused, and added quietly, "Good luck."

* * *

FIN

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHH! DID I REALLY JUST FINISH MY FIRST. EVER. MULTI-CHAP FANFIC? GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ^%^&%#&**^&*#$^%#%$*#^%$&##^$&(**

**Fuck (excuse my language), now I have to start the sequel, XD.**

**Well, that won't be coming up in a few months or more, haha~ Once again, I WILL NOT be giving this Trilogy up for adoption. TOTALLY not my style. I will finish the sequels... eventually, haha~**

**PLEASE REVIEW~! Hopefully, this isn't too rushed (although I know it is), or have any grammar mistakes or typos or anything, haha~**

***flails happily* My first multi-chap fanfic that I have ever finished... SQUEE~! =D**


End file.
